Pokemon Retold: Kanto Chronicles
by bear0874
Summary: Ash has been raised with his mother and father in the picture. Find out what happens in the Pokemon universe where Ash is a knowledgable trainer before leaving Pallet Town. Many obstacles lay in his way but with Pikachu by his side he will conquer the Pokemon world. Rated M for language and other misdemeanors. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Retold: Kanto Chronicles

**Hey guys, this story I have had written for a long time and did not think it was good at the time but after reading it again and doing some editing I feel that it is somewhat respectable. Pokemon was the first anime I really watched and loved. This show got me watching other shows like DBZ, Naruto and Yu Yu Hakusho. It also has one of the most epic theme songs of all time during the Indigo League. Sends shivers down my spine every time I hear it. This story will follow the anime but how I feel some of the episodes should have gone with Ash learning the skills needed before going on his journey. This Ash will have enough sense to train his pokemon before taking on gym battles and he will age with the series. I hope you guys like it. Now on with the show.**

Chapter 1 (Episodes 1-2)

"Ah. I can't believe I broke my fucking leg," screamed a man from the confines of the Ketchum residence. The man that was lying down on the couch was wearing a dark green shirt and blue jeans with a cast around his right leg. He had wild black hair and built like a brick wall with a slick black goatee. Beside him sat his loyal Raichu who had many battle scars from battling over the years. The pokemon just lay at his partner's feet rolling his eyes at his trainer's situation. However, the man's pain only increased as a frying pan came crashing down on his head from the kitchen. "Shit that hurt!" he yelled to the world

"Now Derek, you shouldn't be saying those words around little Ash," said a young woman with her brown hair down in a ponytail and an angry look on her face.

This is the residence of Derek and Delia Ketchum. Six years ago they were married and had their son, Ash. To help provide for his family, Derek participated in many Pokemon tournaments and did fairly well in any that he participated in. So much so that he was invited to participate in National Tournaments. However that plan changed because of the cast on his leg. The reason Derek was on the couch with a broken leg was because he had stepped on a Voltorb while participating in a tournament in Vermillion City. Many of the surrounding people did not know how he had survived. It was earlier in the week when he was finally healthy enough to leave the hospital and allowed to live at home.

"You know you're lucky you didn't die from that explosion," said Delia as tears started to form at the corners of her eyes, "what if I would have to raise Ash all by myself?"

"Don't worry Delia, nothing can kill me" Derek said with a smirk as he tried to show off his biceps. "Ow!" he said as he rubbed his arm. Apparently he was still sore from the explosion.

"You're not the young trainer who could survive anything anymore. You have a wife and a child that depend on you now. Ash barely recognizes you now as it is." Delia said with the tears now starting to cascade down her face.

"Yeah I know." Derek said looking down in defeat. It was true, Ash didn't even recognize his father when he arrived and was put on the couch. He had seen fear in the eyes of his son. He had to find a way to make it up to him and Delia. He just could not be in Ash's life. He suddenly had an idea.

"Hey Delia, how bout this. I stay for a while and help around the house and help raise Ash. I can also get a job somewhere around here to help out. After a couple of years, I can compete in the tournaments again to make more money to help the family."

"That's a great idea Derek. I know Ash will love to hear the news." Delia said as she hugged her husband and ended with a kiss.

Four Years Later

The Ketchum residence was silent in the early part of the morning. It has been a year since Derek left for the tournament circuit again. He and Ash had a rocky start but eventually bloomed into a great father/son relationship. He taught Ash many things about pokemon such as type advantage and how pokemon have different personalities. He even taught him how pokemon can have more moves than just the typical four and that it was best to have a variety of different pokemon and techniques. Derek got Ash a job helping take care of pokemon at Professor Oak's Lab. Today is the day Ash starts his journey as a Pokemon master. That's if he ever wakes up.

"Aaaahhhh!" Ash screamed as he realized what time it was. He quickly put on his blue jeans and black shirt. He put on his tennis shoes, green fingerless gloves and his blue vest with white sleeves. He then bolted out of the door to get his first pokemon from Professor Oak.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap. It figures I would be late because of Dad's match." Ash said to himself as he ran down the dirt road to Professor Oak's Lab. He had the whole day planned. Wake up early and get to the lab before anyone else. He was going to pick a Charmander and head back to the house and have breakfast with his mom and after finishing that head north to Viridian City and catch some pokemon before lunch. Now he would be lucky to make it to Viridian City by nightfall. Ash could finally see Oak labs and started sprinting faster. When he got there he sees the one person that he did not want to see right now.

"Hey Ash, looks like your fourth this time instead of the usual second." Gary said with an arrogant smile on his face. The two had grown up together and had a fierce rivalry over who was better. Most of the contests ended with Ash coming in second. It also didn't help that they worked together at the ranch. Not to mention that Gary caught his older sister, Daisy, and Ash kissing just a couple of months ago. That had been fun to rub in Gary's face.

"Wait fourth, crap hope the Professor isn't out of pokemon." Ash said as he bolted by Gary who just shook his head at his rival before leaving out to begin his journey with his cheerleaders.

Ash finally made it inside the lab. There he sees an older man with a lab coat on, a maroon shirt, khakis and a smile on his face. He had known Derek since he got his first pokemon and Ash was the spitting image of his father at that age.

"Welcome Ash, I knew you would come." Oak said with a smirk

"Yeah, sorry I over slept professor." Ash said as he was panting from the run he just finished.

"Don't worry about it Ash, your father did the same thing when he started his journey too." Oak said as he started walking towards the platform to receive a starting pokemon. Ash saw this and walked quickly after the graying man.

"So what pokemon are left Professor?" Ash asked hoping that he hadn't missed his chance.

"Well the regular starters have all been taken" Oak said which caused Ash to look depressed, "but I do have an extra just for occasions like this." He said which put life back into the young trainer. "Here you go Ash," the professor said and handed Ash a pokeball with a lightning bolt symbol on the top. Ash released the pokemon inside and out popped a yellow mouse.

"Wow a Pikachu!" Ash said in excitement at the sight of his new pokemon. The Pikachu looked at its new trainer with a questioning look. It was as if he had seen the face before but he had seen very few humans. The Pikachu just shook it off and figured that it must be a coincidence.

"Good to know you like your Pokemon" Oak said with a smile. "Now here is your pokeballs and here is something very special for you." The professor said as he handed Ash a rectangular black object. He flipped it open and it had a screen with several buttons and what looked like characters on the screen. On the back was an indented area that was about the size of a pokeball.

"What is it Professor Oak?" asked Ash not sure what the object is

"That Ash is an experimental pokedex. It gives information about the pokemon scanned like the older models. However, when you catch a pokemon, it can tell you what attacks, ability, gender, even if it is a rare type of its species. On the back is where you can transfer items back to your mother or anyone who has a transfer machine. The technology to transfer pokeballs that way hasn't been perfected yet but when it does this pokedex can be upgraded to accommodate the changes. It also has a map programmed in of the Kanto region, a digital camera to capture memories of your journey and has a video phone so you can keep up with your extra pokemon, your mother, or a girlfriend you get on your journey. Especially if you want to keep tabs on my granddaughter." Oak just chuckled at the young trainer. He had no problem with the young man pursuing his granddaughter. He was a hard worker and cared for all the pokemon when he worked at the lab. She could have picked someone a lot worse. The last joke caused Ash to blush but he quickly used the pokedex on his new pokemon.

Dexter: Pikachu, the mouse pokemon. When several of these pokemon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms. It keeps its tail raised to monitor its surroundings

Gender: Male Abilities: Static

Attacks: Thundershock, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, Double Team, Charge, Thunderbolt

Ash looked at his new pokemon with pride. He tries to return Pikachu back to his ball but every time Pikachu dodges the beam. Ash looks at Professor Oak for answers.

"Well it seems your Pikachu doesn't like to go into its pokeball." Oak said while looking at the trainer and his pokemon.

"Alright that's fine, hey Pikachu want to ride on my shoulder." Ash asked the electric pokemon.

"Cha" Pikachu said as he hopped onto Ash. Oak stood back expecting the rodent to blast Ash but when he didn't Oak relaxed. When Pikachu was on his shoulder he asks Professor Oak to take a picture of the two. After that Ash prepared to leave for his journey.

"One more thing before you head out on your journey." Oak said as he went over to the computer. "I have to fill in you trainer data such as what you look like for identification"

"All right Professor" Ash said as the professor typed away at the computer and put his pokedex into the computer to transfer the data. When Ash got the pokedex back his trainer card was on top.

Owner: Ash Ketchum Hometown: Pallet Town

Age: 10 Height: 4'10 Weight: 115 lbs

Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Status: Rookie

Badges: 0 Pokemon: 1 ID: 702938574

Birthday: May 22

"Well if that's it Professor, I'm gone." Ash said as he left the pokemon lab. After Ash had left, a person came out of the shadows smiling at the scene that had unfolded.

"He's defiantly my son" Derek said as he sat next to Professor Oak, "I just can't believe that Pichu evolved into a Pikachu so fast, it has got to be a record."

"Well I think your son is headed for great things Derek. I know it." Oak said as he relaxed after a hard day of dealing with new trainers. "Yep and from what you tell me about him and your granddaughter, he's going to be a lady killer just like his old man." Derek said with a smirk on his face.

Outside the lab an unexpected sight awaited Ash. His mother was there with his backpack and his hat he had won in a pokemon sweepstakes and Daisy stood there with a blush on her face when Ash came out of the lab. Daisy was eleven years old with long brown hair down to her shoulders. She had on a green turtleneck sweater on with blue jeans and black sandals. Instead of going out and being a trainer, Daisy decided to stay in Pallet Town and work as a researcher and help her grandfather around the lab.

"What are you doing here Daisy?" Ash asked in surprise at seeing her.

"Well first I work here," Daisy said with a smirk, "then I had to see my idiot brother off with his posse of fan girls, and finally I had to make sure my best friend doesn't go off without saying goodbye."

"Oh you two are so cute, by the way Ash you forgot some of your things at the house." Delia chimed in causing both of the kids to blush.

"Thanks for bringing my stuff mom." Ash said as he hugged his mom.

"No problem sweetie. Oh is this your pokemon? He's so cute!" Delia said as she looked at Pikachu

"Yeah this is Pikachu," Ash said as he scratched Pikachu behind the ears. "Wow grandpa must think you're special if he let you start with a Pikachu. Usually they're hard to train when given or caught by a trainer." Daisy said as she scratched Pikachu behind his other ear.

"Well you better leave now or I won't be able to let you go" Delia said as she hugged Ash.

"Yeah mom, I'll call you once I get to Viridian City." Ash said as he turned to Daisy and gave her hug as well and kissed her on the cheek. After that he finally started heading for the route leading to his future.

"Don't forget to change your underwear everyday Ash" Delia said as Ash was about to be out of ear shot which caused Daisy to giggle.

"Damn it Mom!" Ash yelled as Pikachu laughed on his shoulder

"Language young man" Delia said as Ash left from view. After Ash left from view Daisy headed into the lab to start working, passing a man who was leaving out of the lab.

"He'll do fine Delia" Derek said as he came behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know he will Derek, I'm just being a caring mother" Delia said as she lay back on Derek

"Let's go home and relax." Derek said as he leads Delia back to the house

Path Leading out of Pallet Town

Just outside the reaches of Pallet Town, we find Ash and Pikachu walking down the dirt road leading to Viridian City. Ash had spent a total of ten minutes on his journey and was enjoying it so far. He had programmed Prof. Oak's, Daisy's and his mom's number into his pokedex but an incident occurred of his divided attention. He tripped up on what his pokedex told him was a Ratatta which had crossed his path. The purple mouse pokemon quickly ran away snickering at the stupid human. This left Ash lying face down on the ground with Pikachu laughing at him. However, the commotion of Ash's crash and Pikachu's laughter brought some unwanted attention to the duo. As Ash was about to get up, a shadow swooped down and almost took out Pikachu.

"What is that?" Ash asked which Dexter promptly answered

"Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokemon, Eats bugs in grassy areas, it flies around ceaselessly to protect its territory. Note: Some wild pokemon do not like tamed pokemon or their trainers."

As this was said the Spearow turned around to attack Pikachu again.

"Pikachu use Thundershock." Ash said as Pikachu let the electricity fly. The bolt of lightning hit its target and Spearow fell to the ground. "Now use Thunder Wave" Ash said as the yellow mouse let a wave of electricity flow toward the downed Spearow. The tiny bird continued to fight the paralyzed state it was in and got back to its feet. "Pokeball go!" Ash said as he released the empty pokeball from his hand. Before the ball made contact the Spearow did one last act of rebellion. "Speaaaaroww!" it yelled as the pokeball hit it. The ball shook three times and then locked.

"Alright Pikachu, we caught our first teammate!" yelled Ash as he jumped up and down and retrieved his new pokemon. Before he did anything else, he used the pokedex to check its stats.

Dexter: Spearow: Gender: Male Ability: Keen Eye

Attacks: Peck, Leer, Fury Attack, Pursuit, Aerial Ace

Condition: Paralyzed

Ash looked surprised. He figured that a wild pokemon would only have four attacks but with this was a surprise. However, before he had time to celebrate his first capture, a shadow made its way across Ash and Pikachu. When he looked up he sees a flock of Spearow poised to attack him and his pokemon. Ash started to panic and grabbed Pikachu to run away from the angry flock. As he was running the Spearow continued to peck him and Pikachu. Ash finally jumped into a rushing river to avoid the attack. He held Pikachu close to his body so not to lose him. Miraculously, something pulled him out of the water. When he surfaced he found him face to face with a fairly cute red headed girl. She had a yellow shirt, red suspenders, and short blue jean shorts.

"Are you okay?" Asked the girl

"Yeah I'm fine, how is Pikachu?" Ash asked while looking for his pokemon, who he found in the arms of the girl.

"He looks okay but he should get to a pokemon center soon." The girl said with concern in her eyes. "How did you end up in the river anyway?"

"We were being chased by a flock of angry Spearow and jumped into the river for protection." Ash said as he looked at Pikachu. "By the way I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." He said while holding out his hand.

"Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City" she said as she shook his hand. Just then Ash saw the flock of angry birds in the horizon.

"Misty I need to borrow your bike to get to the Pokemon Center." He said in a panic.

"Go I'll meet you there" she said as Ash jumped on the bike and rode as fast as he could.

The group of Spearow had finally caught up with him and started attacking. During this time a violent storm had blown in and was not helping with him keeping the bike upright. The dark clouds brought with it lightning, thunder, wind and stinging rain. This was not going to deter Ash from getting his friend to safety. However with the dirt road becoming mud, the bike finally flipped after another Spearow attacked him. Pikachu was thrown from the bike and Ash ran to protect his first Pokemon.

"Pikachu, get in the ball where it's safe" Ash begged the little rodent but Pikachu refused to go into his ball. Ash looked over his shoulder to see that the flock was coming in to finish both of them off. In a last ditch effort to protect his friend; he got into a protective stance against the angry birds that were about to go in for the kill. "My name is Ash Ketchum and I will not let you hurt my friend!" Ash said as the Spearow flew toward him. Pikachu jumped from behind him and into the flock and let out a gigantic thunderbolt attack, which caught the entire attacking Spearow, Ash and Misty's bike.

The storm finally cleared up with Ash and Pikachu lying across from each other on the ground.

"You alright buddy?" Ash asked as he looked over at his exhausted Pokemon

"Pi" came the answer as both turned to look at the sky. There in the sky was a giant rainbow colored bird with a rainbow following after it.

"What's that pokemon" Ash asked to no one but Dexter thought Ash was directing the question at him.

Dexter: Pokemon not in Database; many species have yet to be discovered

"Huh looks like there a lot of adventures ahead of us." Ash said as he smiled at Pikachu. However, when he turned he saw what looked like a scorched piece of twisted metal and remembered who it belonged too.

"Shit, Misty is going to go ballistic on me." He said as he started to get up and head toward Viridian City with Pikachu in his arms.

Ash had finally made to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City. He had run into a police officer named Jenny, who thought he was a pokemon thief at the time, but Ash showed her his ID, and she had taken him to the pokemon center in her police motorcycle. While on the way Officer Jenny informed him of a group of pokemon thieves called Team Rocket that are stealing pokemon and to keep a look out for them. When he got there, he gave the nurse Pikachu to take care of and heal. Now here he was waiting outside the emergency room waiting to find out how his buddy was.

"That was one hell of a day." Ash said as he laid his head back on the cushioned couch he was sitting on. He could only look at the ceiling as the minutes passed by. He finally stood up and looked around. The pokemon center was spacious. Right now he was sitting in the lounge. As he looked along the walls he saw the entrance to the trainer sleeping quarters, there were televisions on the walls with different programs and over in on the far wall were the video phones and a machine that allowed trainers to switch pokemon while on their journey. As he looked at the phones, he realized he had yet to call his mom or Professor Oak. With that he sat down and called his mom.

"Hello Ketchum residence" Delia said as she answered the phone.

"Hi mom, I'm calling to tell you I made it to Viridian City." He said as he smiled at his mother. "Oh that's great Ash. I'm so proud of you. It took your father a week to get to Viridian City." Delia said as she looked at her son. "Why are you so dirty Ash?" She asked looking at Ash's disheveled state. "I may have ran into a flock of Spearow on my way here." Ash said rubbing the back of his neck. "Ha yep those bastards are as mean as a Gyarados if you get them riled up," a voice said from outside the picture of the phone. Ash smiled knowing the voice. "It's good to know your home dad, taking a break?" "Yep and enjoying time with your mother." Derek said as he got in close to Delia and unknown to Ash was rubbing her butt, which was causing her to blush. Ash feeling uneasy at how his parents were acting decided to end the phone call. "Well I said I'd call, now I got to check in with Professor Oak. I love you Mom. Love you Dad." "I love you too sweety." Delia said and Derek nodded his head back at Ash while giving him a thumb up as Ash hung up the phone and called Professor Oak.

"Hello is any one there" said Oak as the only image Ash saw was the back of his head.

"Um professor I'm over here" Ash said as the Professor looked back.

"Well shoot" the professor said as he switched the call over to the phone in front of him. "Ash, my boy, how are you doing?" The professor asked with interest.

"I'm doing fine sir. I've made it to Viridian City already" Ash said.

"That's great Ash. I hope you've caught some Pokemon before making it to the center. Ha I bet Gary that I would eat a ten gallon hat if you didn't catch at least one pokemon before you made it to Viridian City." This caused Ash to have a smile.

"Well professor, make sure I'm there when Gary eats that hat because I did catch a pokemon. Come out Spearow." Ash said as he brought his bird pokemon out who flew and landed on his new trainers head and pecked it twice before hopping onto Ash's shoulder. "Ouch, what was that for!" Ash yelled at his pokemon, which only got a smug smirk from the bird pokemon.

"Well it looks like your Spearow likes you. That behavior of pecking usually means it accepts you as its trainer, that or it could be that he likes causing you pain" the professor said as he watched the trainer and pokemon interact.

"Yeah whatever, oh by the way professor, I saw this giant rainbow colored bird before I made it to Viridian. You wouldn't happen to know what pokemon that was do you?"

This caused Oak to gain a serious look on his face, "I know of one supposed to look like that but it has never actually been seen. In fact, most people think it is a myth. The legendary pokemon Ho-oh."

"Well Dexter scanned it but couldn't find any data on the pokemon." Ash said.

"Is that so? Well put Dexter in the slot below the screen and I'll see what this pokemon is since all the pokemon scanned are saved in its database." Oak said pointing down at a slot that opened.

"Sure Professor," Ash said as he complied with Oak's instructions.

"Well let's see what pokemon you saw" Oak said. He proceeded to look at the data. When he got to the data he froze and his mouth gaped at the image.

"Um Professor, are you alright?" Ash asked as he saw the shocked professor. Oak then proceeded to fall back and crash into the floor which caused the phone call to shut off and caused Ash's pokedex to shoot back at him. He looked over at Spearow on his shoulder. "Well that can't be good" he said as Spearow shook his head no. Spearow suddenly bristled and fled into his pokeball which got Ash to wonder what scared his fierce flying pokemon."

"YOU!" Ash heard behind him and he began to sweat. He looked behind him and saw what could only be death looking at him. "How dare you do this to my bike!" There standing behind him was an enraged Misty holding the burnt pieces of scrap metal that was formally her bike.

"Sorry Misty, we had to defend ourselves from the Spearow and your bike got caught in the crossfire. Don't worry I'll pay for it when I can." He said trying to placate the angry red head.

"You're damn right you are going to pay for that bike. I'm not going to leave you alone til you do." She said as she began to calm down. "So how is Pikachu?" She asked realizing that the yellow pokemon was not with his trainer.

"He's doing fine he should be out of the E.R. any time now." At that the Nurse Joy came out and walked to Ash.

"Your Pikachu will be fine. He just needs some rest and will be ready to go in the morning," said Joy as she walked back to the nursing station.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Ash said as he went and visit his fallen pokemon. When he arrived at the room that held Pikachu, he saw that his pokemon was laying down with bandages around his head and in a light sleep. He and Misty went into the room and Ash grabbed Pikachu's paw, which woke the mouse up.

"Hey buddy how are you doing?" Ash asked.

"Pi Pika Chu" Pikachu said as he smiled up at his trainer.

"Well that's good buddy." Ash said as he smirked at his pokemon. Misty looked on with a smile on her face at the interaction between the two. They were in the room for about ten minutes when they heard an explosion come from the front desk. Misty, Ash and Pikachu, who was now on Ash's shoulder, ran to the front. There they saw two people and a pokemon standing.

"Oh no, Team Rocket!" yelled Nurse Joy. "I have to get the pokemon out of here and to a safe Center."

"Not so fast Nurse" said the red headed member with her hair in a long ponytail. "That's right you don't even know who we are?" asked the man with short bluish purple hair. The duo then proceeded into a stupid motto where they said their names were Jessie and James, however what caught Ash's attention was the pokemon who finished the motto. "Meowth that's right!"

"Wow a talking pokemon." Ash said as he got his pokedex to see what the pokemon was.

Dexter: Meowth, the scratch cat pokemon. Adores circular objects, wanders the streets on a nightly basis to look for dropped loose change. First specimen observed to walk on hind legs and capable of human speech.

"That's right I'm special," Meowth said. "Now hand over all the Pokemon" it said. However during the motto and the use of Dexter, Nurse Joy had done transferred all the pokemon to the next center.

"Well this is a snag in the plans." James said.

"Who cares lets take the pokemon that are with the trainers." Jessie said as both Rocket member grabbed a pokeball each. This did not sit well with Ash and he sent Pikachu and Spearow out. The two rockets sent out two pokemon. One was a large purple snake while the other looked to be a giant purple ball with a poisen sign on it.

"What are those pokemon?" Ash said as Dexter answered.

Dexter: Ekans, the snake pokemon. Moves silently and stealthily, it eats the eggs of birds, such as Pidgey or Spearow, whole.

This got Spearow seeing red. Then the other pokemon was scanned.

Dexter: Koffing, the poison gas pokemon. Because it stores several kinds of toxic gases in its body, it is prone to exploding with out warning.

After the info, Ash gave his pokemon their commands. "Spearow use Aerial Ace on Ekans, Pikachu use Quick Attack on Koffing." The attacks hit their marks and knocked the two poison types into their owners.

"Hey what's the deal twerp, you can't beat us." Meowth yelled from the pile of bodies.

"I just did. Pikachu, Thunderbolt on Koffing and send that group flying." He said as the mouse pokemon let the bolt of lightning hitting the poison pokemon, which then proceeded to explode. This sent the group of thieves out of the building and into the sky.

"Wow you're pretty good for a rookie trainer." Misty said as she walked up to Ash.

"Well I learned a lot from my dad and I can tell when a pokemon is malnourished or mistreated and it looked like every one in that group hadn't eaten in a while so I knew my rested pokemon had a good chance of winning." He said as Nurse Joy walked up to him.

"Thank you for taking care of those thieves. Everybody here owes you their gratitude. You and your girlfriend can stay here for tonight. I'll even let you stay in the same room." Nurse Joy said with a smile. This caused both to grow embarrassed.

"She/ He is not my boy/ girl friend." The two said simultaneously.

"Oh young love is blossoming." Nurse Joy said as she walked away from the two flustered trainers after giving Ash the key and taking his and Misty's Pokemon to be healed again. The two walked into the room to see a TV and one bed.

"You're sleeping on the floor tonight." Misty said as she jumped on the bed.

"The hell I am. It doesn't bother me to sleep with someone else so as far as I'm concerned you can sleep on the floor if you want." Ash said as he got on the bed right next to Misty.

"Whatever" Misty said as she rolled over facing away from Ash, "You better not snore, oh so help me I'll shut you up."

"Crazy girl" Ash said as he drifted off to sleep not knowing what his second day of being a trainer would be like.

Ash's Team

1. Pikachu

2. Spearow

3.

4.

5.

6.

Oak's Pokedex Rating

Kanto Pokedex: Caught or owned: 2 Pokemon seen: 6 percentage seen: 4%

Experience: 1 Day

Rating: Well, it's a start. The journey of a thousand miles starts with the first step and luckily you didn't trip. The adventure has just started and there are many more pokemon for you to see.

**Well that's chapter one. May not be the best thing I've ever written but I feel good about it and I felt others should read it. Now, there is no pairing for this story because honestly he's 10 and they don't know what to do at that age, hopefully. However being raised with his father around has led to a very different acting Ash as proof with his dirty mouth. Luckily, unlike the anime, Ash will not remain in 10-year-old hell. Instead he will grow and age with his pokemon becoming stronger along the way. Also the pokedex rating thing is based off the 149 pokemon known to reside in Kanto since Mew and Mewtwo have not made an appearance in that world. Hope you guys liked the story and please be nice in the reviews. I should have the next chapter ready by Friday. Have a nice day. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Retold: Kanto Chronicles

**Well here is chapter two I'm glad that people like the story. I've pretty much have this story planned all the way through the Orange Islands but the problem is having time to write the chapters and have them the way I like. That, along with school, I don't know how often I'll get to update my all of my stories but luckily I have most of the next couple of chapters finished for this story and it just has to be read over to make sure everything feels right. So with that, here is chapter 2.**

Chapter 2 (Episodes 3-5)

The next morning Ash woke up with a fist buried in his face. Apparently both Ash and Misty had, during the middle of the night, intertwined their bodies and ended up in a very compromising position. When Misty woke up, she was face to face with the young trainer she met just yesterday. Her reaction started with the standard blush but quickly escalated into a raging inferno of pain for Ash. After the wake up beating, with the complimentary ice for his bruises, Ash went to Nurse Joy and had her register him to compete in the Pokemon League. After doing that the group of two headed toward Pewter City to get his first badge. Now we find our heroes walking down a path into Viridian Forest in total silence.

"Look I'm sorry." Ash said with an evident black eye, "I didn't mean to be that close to you."

"I know. I overreacted and I should be the one to say sorry." Misty said with a blush on her face still thinking of the predicament her and Ash was in this morning. The two had been walking toward Pewter City for the last couple of hours and had entered the Viridian Forest but had yet to see any new pokemon. They continued to walk through the forest of thick trees until Misty let out a horrified scream. When Ash saw what caused it, he threw a pokeball at the pokemon that was terrorizing Misty. Once Misty calmed down Ash used Dexter to see what pokemon was that he caught.

Dexter: Caterpie, the worm pokemon. Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes. If you touch the feeler on top of its head it will release a horrible stink

Gender: Male Ability: Shield Dust

Attacks: Tackle, String Shot

"Well it's good to have a new friend huh Pikachu." Ash said to the mouse sitting on his shoulder. When he looked to see if Misty was all right, she had put distance between herself and Ash. "What's wrong with you Misty? It's only a Caterpie."

"No that's a nasty bug. Get rid of it." She said shivering from being so close to a bug pokemon. "I'm not getting rid of him, he just joined the team. Besides wouldn't you rather deal with a Caterpie than some of the other bug pokemon?" He said as he brought Caterpie out.

The little worm looked up to its new trainer and smile. "Pie" it said then looked over to Misty. Caterpie proceeded to worm over to her and jumped up and landed on her face. This lead to the biggest freak out that Ash ever experienced.

"Ah! Get this damn bug off me!" she yelled as she thrashed around and threw Caterpie back to Ash.

"Pie," the green worm said as it looked down trodden due to the red heads reaction.

"It's alright buddy. I think you're cool." This got Caterpie to look happy.

"Please Ash, I'm begging you, put that thing back in its pokeball." Misty said hiding behind a tree.

"Fine, Caterpie return." He said as he returned his newest pokemon to its pokeball. The group had continued to walk through the forest until close to sunset. Once it started to get dark they came across a clearing that was perfect to stay. "This will be a good spot to set up camp for the night." Ash said as he took off his backpack. He then proceeded to let out Spearow and Caterpie to get some fresh air. As he and Misty were setting up camp, Ash's pokemon got to know each other better.

"Hello dinner" Spearow said to Caterpie, who immediately started shivering in fear.

"Stop that Spearow" Pikachu said to the bird pokemon "You're not being nice to our new friend." Pikachu patted Caterpie on the back trying to relax the bug pokemon.

"I was just messing with him, its good meeting you. So what do you think of Ash so far?" Spearow asked the worm pokemon, who finally started calming down.

"He's nice. I'm glad that he's my trainer. I just don't understand that human girl." Caterpie said looking at Misty as she helped Ash set up camp. Misty got a chill down her spine and looked behind her to see Ash's Caterpie looking at her. When they made eye contact, Caterpie gave her an eye smile, which she responded by turning back as quickly as she could. "If she doesn't like bug pokemon, why does her hair smell like our pheromones?"

"Who knows humans are strange." Spearow said as the group stood there in silence for a short while before Pikachu chimed in.

"So any goals you guys have?" Pikachu asked trying to build some sort of friendly relationship within the team.

"No, my dream was to be the strongest fighter in my flock, so I guess it just changed to being the strongest pokemon I can be for Ash. What about you Pikachu?"

"Na, I mainly just wanted to live my life without any worries, so not much from me. You have any Caterpie?"

"Uh yeah, I do." Caterpie said shyly. "My dream is to evolve into a Butterfree and fly through the sky."

"That's a good dream Caterpie. I'm sure you'll acoompl uhgh..." Spearow said before a pokemon hit it from the side and flew into the sky. This caused Ash to look at his pokemon. From what he just saw a bird pokemon attacked Spearow for no reason.

"Spearow are you ok?" Ash asked as Spearow got back up to his feet and nodded at his trainer. The bird pokemon that had attacked him came back but Spearow took to the air to avoid his pursuer. "What pokemon is that?" he asked as Dexter scanned the pokemon.

Dexter: Pidgey, the tiny bird pokemon. A common sight in forests and woods, it flaps its wings to kick up blinding sand. Very docile pokemon however becomes very aggressive of territory if close to evolving.

"I don't care what the reason is. Spearow use Aerial Ace to get behind it and use Fury Attack." Ash said as Spearow flew at the Pidgey at a high speed and disappeared. This was only momentary as Spearow reappeared behind Pidgey and hit it several times in the back. The surprised Pidgey dive bombed after the attack but quickly recovered and tried to fly away from the battle that it knew it was going to lose. "Oh no you don't, Spearow use Pursuit." The angry bird pokemon flew quickly behind the pidgey and smacked it down to the ground with his wing. "Go job Spearow. Pokeball Go!" Ash said as the ball hit the tiny bird pokemon and clicked shut. Ash walked over to his new pokemon and used Dexter to give him the pokemon's stats.

Dexter: Gender: Female Ability: Keen Eye

Attacks: Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Sky Attack

Ash was a little uncertain about that last move. He proceeded to look at Dexter's database of attacks until he found what he was looking for.

Dexter: Sky Attack, flying type move that searches for weak spots in the defense and strikes.

"Wow never expected a Pidgey to have that attack." Ash said as he walked back to the campsite where Misty had started a fire. Ash sat down around the fire with Misty across from him. Pikachu was curled up beside him and Caterpie was on his shoulder. Spearow had perched himself on a branch on the tree. Ash finally decided it was time to bring out his newest pokemon. "Come on out, Pidgey" Ash said as the bird pokemon came out and immediately started nuzzling against Ash. "Well aren't you the affectionate one." Ash said

"Well I'm glad you caught something other than another disgusting bug." Misty said which caused Caterpie to drop his head. However, Spearow was not as accepting as the others in the group and proceeded to fly down and meet the new pokemon.

"Well guys meet Pidgey." Ash said to his pokemon. Caterpie and Pikachu welcomed the new pokemon but Spearow hopped right in front of Pidgey and sent a glare at her, which was returned to the scrappy bird pokemon. "Well you guys better get some sleep, I plan on training you guys early in the morning." Ash said as he put out the fire and got into his sleeping bag. Misty had already gotten into her sleeping bag and was saying how she couldn't get wait to get out of this god forsaken forest. While the trainers went to sleep, Ash's pokemon began their conversation.

"Alright bitch, why did you attack me?" Spearow asked glaring at the other bird pokemon.

"It's nothing against you. I just went after the weakest looking of you three so I could evolve. I tried to evolve the easy way. I wasn't going after Pikachu because I wasn't about to be fried and the Caterpie looked stronger than you. So it's nothing against you, you were the weak one out of the three." Pidgey said nonchalantly. Every word that came out of Pidgey's mouth pissed Spearow more and more. By the time she finished he exploded.

"Listen here you bitch. I'm not weak. I swear I'm going to rip the feathers off!" Spearow squawked at Pidgey.

"Shut up you damn bird!" Misty said as she threw her shoe, which hit Spearow in the head and knocked him out. During this time Pikachu and Caterpie were giggling about what happened to their friend.

"How disgraceful, being knocked out by a shoe. You're defiantly going have to train to get stronger or we'll have to leave you behind." Pidgey said as she roosted in a nearby tree. Pikachu and Caterpie followed Pidgey's example and fell asleep near their trainer. The last image of the night was Spearow with a huge bump popping up on his head.

"Damn that woman" he said before losing consciousness again.

The Next Morning

The next morning, Spearow woke up with something pecking his head. His head shot up and saw by the sun it was close to noon. He looked at the pokemon that had pecked him. There stood a beautiful Pidgeotto looking down at him with a sense of pride in its eye. Spearow was gob smacked at the pokemon that had woken him up until she began to talk. "Nice to see you're up weakling." The Pidgeotto said looking down on the smaller bird pokemon.

"What the hell!" Spearow yelled. All Ash and Pikachu heard as they walked into the clearing was "Speeearow!" There was his Spearow looking up at his newly evolved pokemon. He finally got over to his smaller pokemon who was in some sort of shock.

"Hey Spearow. Sorry I didn't wake you up this morning. When I went to wake you up, you had a large bump on your head and I thought it was from the battle yesterday. I figured I let you sleep in this morning. To bad to cause you missed some really good training. Heck Pidgey evolved just in the last minute or two. As soon as she did she flew here to see you. You guys have turned into such great friends." Spearow's eye started flinching as his trainer told him about the training this morning and how Pidgeotto came back to gloat about her evolving. "Speaking of, lets check you out." Ash said as he pointed Dexter at Pidgeotto.

Dexter: Pidgeotto, the bird pokemon and the evolved form of Pidgey. Very protective of its territory, it constantly flies around its territory in search of prey.

Gender: Female Ability: Keen Eye

Attacks: Gust, Wing Attack, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Feather Dance, Air Cutter, Sky Attack

Note: This pokemon is slightly heavier than others of its kind.

Pidgeotto stood proudly at the stats being given until the last sentence that Dexter said and fell from the embarrassment. Spearow busted out laughing at the other pokemon. "Ha not only are you a bitch, you're a fat bitch." Spearow said laughing. Pidgeotto proceeded to knock Spearow in the head over and over. Ash looked worried about Spearow and was about to step in and stop it but Pikachu stopped him and shook his head from side to side. Ash picked up on the sign that Spearow made fun of Pidgeotto's weight and he wasn't about to mess with an angry woman, even if she was his pokemon.

Dexter: Weight abnormality is due to higher muscle mass. Causes pokemon to be stronger than the average of the species

"Son of a bitch, now it tells me." Spearow said as Pidgeotto hit him in the head with Wing Attack. After a couple more minutes, Spearow was left in a heap and Pidgeotto looked relaxed and a happy smile on her face.

"Uh, both of you return." Ash said as he returned both his flying pokemon. Caterpie returned to its pokeball after getting some lunch and bugging Misty for a little bit. After lunch the two trainers packed up their supplies and continued to walk on the path to Pewter City, trying to get out of the forest.

However, life was not that easy because as they were about to walk into a clearing the two heard some one shout out. "Koffing, Sludge Attack." A black glob hit Pikachu in the eyes and blinded the electric pokemon. Just then three familiar figures jumped out from the tree line.

"Prepare for trouble." That's as far as the group got in Ash's mind. He knew after hearing once that it was Team Rocket. He tried to get the sludge off of Pikachu while thinking of his options. Pikachu was blinded. Spearow was to beat down to fight; Pidgeotto was too tired from training and beating Spearow, so that left one choice. The rockets finally finished the motto and sent out Ekans and Koffing. Ash and Misty threw out their pokemon.

"Staryu Go." Misty said as she released her pokemon.

"I choose you, Caterpie." Caterpie stood proudly on the battlefield and beside him stood a brownish starfish pokemon with a red jewel in the middle of it. "Let's see what that pokemon is"

Dexter: Staryu, the star shape pokemon. An enigmatic pokemon that can effortlessly regenerate any appendage it loses in battle.

"Nice pokemon Misty." Ash said as they prepared for battle.

"Thanks Ash, now Staryu Water Gun on Ekans."

"Ekans use poison sting to stop that attack." Jessie said

"Koffing go after the little bug" James said as Koffing went after Caterpie.

"All right Caterpie, wrap Koffing in a string shot attack and hold on the end." Staryu's Water Gun easily over powered Ekans' Poison Sting and knocked it back into its trainer and Koffing was wrapped up in silk, which was connected to Caterpie's mouth. "Now use Koffing as a wrecking ball and send it back to the Rockets" Ash said a Caterpie began to swing Koffing over his head in a circle until he let go of the string and Koffing went sailing into the Rocket's and Meowth. Ash looked over at Pikachu and saw that he could finally see. "Alright Pikachu, use thunderbolt on Team Rocket and send them flying." Pikachu released a torrent of lightning, which caused the band of thieves to blast off again. "Good job Caterpie. You did really great." Ash said as he petted his bug pokemon.

"I have to admit, you're pretty strong for a small guy." Misty said giving a smile to Caterpie. Caterpie jumped at the praise and started spraying silk above his head. This caused both Ash and Misty to jump back. When Caterpie was finished there stood a green cocoon pokemon.

"Wow Caterpie evolved." Ash said as he brought Dex out to check his new pokemon.

Dexter: Metapod, the cocoon pokemon and the evolved form of Caterpie. Inside the shell, it's soft and weak as it prepares to evolve. It hardens its shell to protect itself.

Gender: Male Ability: Shed Skin

Attacks: Tackle, String Shot, Harden

Note: Fastest recorded time of evolution for Caterpie.

"Alright Metapod, we'll be ready for our gym battle in Pewter City if you keep getting stronger." Ash said as he hugged Metapod.

Later in the Week

It had been a couple of days since Metapod had evolved and the two trainers were still in Viridian Forest. Even though Ash had known the way out he wanted to train some more and he liked how Misty was so freaked out about the place. Now he was taking care of a problem. Another bug pokemon had crawled on Misty and he had to battle it to keep Misty calm. This one, however, was different than his Caterpie had been. It was a yellow worm like pokemon with a yellow horn on top of its head. Dexter told him what the pokemon was.

Dexter: Weedle, the hairy bug pokemon. Beware of the sharp stinger on its head. It hides in grass and bushes where it eats leaves.

"Awesome, I can add a poison type to my team." Ash said, "Spearow use Aerial Ace." The bird pokemon complied and hit the bug. The Weedle retaliated using Poison Sting but Spearow dodged it and hit Weedle with a Fury Attack that sent Weedle back and put it in a daze. "Alright pokeball gah..." That's as far as he got as a boy with a sword jumped out and slashed at him. "What the hell!" Ash yelled and looked at his attacker.

The boy was dressed in samurai armor and had his sword by his side. The boy finally spoke. "Are you a trainer from Pallet Town?"

"Yes I am, but why did you attack me? I was about to catch… Crap." Ash looked at where the Weedle was but it had slunk away into the bushes. "You made me miss catching a new pokemon." Ash said to the samurai dressed boy.

"Do not blame your short comings on me. I was told you were the weakest of the four trainers to come out of Pallet Town and I wish to battle you to see if the roomers were true." Samurai said as he grabbed his pokeball.

"Fine I'll battle you but who told you I was the weakest?" Ash asked wanting to know who doubted his skills

"The other three trainers from Pallet Town I faced." Samurai said which caused Ash to get angry. "Now let's have a three on three battle. That's if you have that many pokemon." Samurai said as he prepared for battle.

"Yeah that's fine and I have four pokemon. Thank you very much. Go Pikachu." Ash said as the yellow mouse jumped off his shoulder.

"Go Kakuna." Samurai said as he sent out a yellow cocoon pokemon with black eyes.

"Let's see." Ash said as Dexter scanned the pokemon.

Dexter: Kakuna, the cocoon pokemon and the evolved form of Weedle. Almost incapable of moving, this pokemon can only harden its shell to protect it from predators.

"Okay Pikachu use Thunderbolt" Ash said as Pikachu let out a large bolt of lightning at the poison but pokemon.

"Kakuna use Harden" Samurai said as Kakuna shone as its shell hardened. This did little to prevent it from frying from the Thunderbolt. Pikachu's attack knocked out Kakuna in one shot. This caused Samurai to start sweating, maybe he had made a mistake battling this trainer. He returned Kakuna and Pikachu jumped on his trainers shoulder signaling he was done for the day.

"Lets see you deal with this, go Pinsir!" Ash saw before him a big bug pokemon with two horns coming out of his head. Dexter took this time to tell Ash the information.

Dexter: Pinsir, the Stag beetle pokemon. Grips its prey with its pincers and squeezes hard. It can't move if it's cold, so it lives in warm places.

"Now it's your turn, go Metapod!" Ash said as he sent out his cocoon pokemon.

"This'll be easy. Pinser, use Vice Grip." Pinsir followed orders and charged at Metapod.

"Metapod use string shot on Pinsir's horns and tie them together." Metapod did as he was told and started shooting his string shot at the horns of the stag beetle pokemon. By the end of the attack Pinsir's horns were unable to open to grab Metapod. "Now harden and then hit it with tackle." Ash said. Metapod's body had shown similar how Kakuna's did earlier in the match. He then shot his body forward and hit Pinsir into a tree, which knocked out the stag beetle pokemon. However the attack did not leave Metapod with out damage. A large crack ran up the middle of Metapod's body. Ash ran forward to check on his pokemon. "Oh my god Metapod, are you alright?" He asked as he held Metapod. From the crack a glow came out and a new pokemon came out. It was a butterfly pokemon that was purple with red eyes and white wings. Ash checked his new pokemon.

Dexter: Butterfree, the butterfly pokemon and evolved form of Metapod. Its wings are covered in poisonous powders that repel water.

Gender: Male Ability: Compound Eyes

Attacks: Tackle, String Shot, Harden, Confusion, Supersonic, Gust, Poison powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder.

"Wow Butterfree, I can't believed you evolved." Ash said shocked at his new pokemon. Butterfree started flying around and enjoying its freedom in the sky. Just then an explosion occurred in which Ash, Misty and Samurai saw three beings shot out of view. A loud buzzing sound started to happen and Ash could see a swarm of bee pokemon heading toward them. Dexter broke the silence as the swarm headed for them.

Dexter: Beedrill, the Poison Bee pokemon and evolved form of Kakuna. It has three poisonous stingers on its forelegs and tail. It flies at high speeds and is very dangerous. This means you should start running you fools!

The group took Dexter's advice and ran to Samurai's safe house. There they rested for the night and the next morning Samurai led Ash and Misty out of the forest and toward Pewter City.

Outskirts of Pewter City

"Ahh. It's great to be out of that forest." Misty said raising her arms up and basking in the sunshine. It had been a day since Ash and Misty had left the forest. Ash was slightly sad since he wanted to catch more pokemon and train more for his gym battle. Now they were in Pewter City and Ash's first chance at winning a badge.

"Whatever you say Misty. Let's just get to the Pokemon Center." Ash said as the two made it to the center and Ash and Misty gave their pokemon to Nurse Joy.

"Wow man what happened to your pokemon?" This caught Ash's attention. When he turned around he saw a young trainer holding an injured Pidgey in his arms. The pidgey looked like it had been beaten pretty badly.

"I challenged the gym leader and my pokemon were destroyed. I didn't even beat one of them. His rock types are almost unbeatable." The trainer said holding his pidgey closer to him.

"Rock types? Crap." Ash said in exasperation.

"What's wrong Ash?" Misty asked Ash who was pulling out his hair.

"The problem is the gym leader here is a rock type trainer and I have no pokemon that are good against rock. The only pokemon I can use is Butterfree and that's because he has the powder attacks and confusion. That would be good but I can't just depend on one pokemon for a gym battle." Ash said looking up at the ceiling.

"So what are you going to do?" Misty asked looking at Ash.

"The only thing I can do train and try to catch a pokemon that can help against the leader." Ash said as determination came back into his eyes. Misty couldn't help but blush at the look that Ash had.

"Here are your pokemon." Nurse Joy said as she gave Ash his four pokemon and Misty her three pokemon. The two headed out of the pokecenter.

"Hey Misty, I was wondering, I've seen your Staryu but what are your other two pokemon?" Ash asked, curious at his traveling companions pokemon.

"Oh come on and I'll show you." Misty said grabbing Ash's hand and dragging him to a nearby pond. "Come on out" Misty said as she threw the three pokeballs out. He recognized Staryu but the other two he didn't. One was similar to Staryu but was purple and had more legs than Staryu. The other looked similar to a giant goldfish.

"Alright lets see what you have Misty." Ash said as Dexter gave him the information.

Dexter: Starmie, the Mysterious pokemon and the evolved form of Staryu. The central cores glow with the seven colors of the rainbow. It communicates through flashing its core.

Goldeen, the goldfish pokemon. Its tail fin billows like an elegant ballroom dress, giving the nickname of the water queen.

"Wow Misty that's some team, but why are they all water pokemon?" Ash asked his friend.

"Well it's because I want to be the greatest water pokemon trainer of all time." Misty said proudly.

"I'm sure you will." Ash said as he smiled at the red head.

"You're not making fun of me?" Misty asked, shocked at Ash's response.

"No, why would I? After all I want to be the world's greatest pokemon master." Ash said as he looked back at Misty. Very few people had ever been nice to her when she mentioned her dream. Not even her sisters had backed her up saying it was just an idiotic dream for her to have but here was a boy who had an even bigger dream and believed in her. If he kept this up she was sure to fall in love with him. Her musing was brought to an end when Ash spoke to her.

"Come on Misty. Can't stand here all day I got to train." Ash said as he started heading for town

"Yeah." Misty said as she returned her pokemon and the two walked back to the city. While the two were walking back they saw a congregation of people around the stage. Curiosity getting the best of him, Ash ran to the front of the group to see what was going on.

"Come one, come all. I am Jericho, master of the steel type moves of the Johto Region. Come and see the marvels of the steel." There on the stage was an older man with white beard and a shiny bald head. He wore a long brown over coat over his body and from what Ash could tell were black boots. On the stage were three pokemon. He recognized the first pokemon. How could he not it was a Pikachu. The other two were odd. One was duck looking pokemon with a leek in its hand and the other was brown looking mole pokemon. Dexter was quick to tell the two pokemon that Ash didn't recognize.

Dexter: Sandshrew, the mouse pokemon. It burrows deep underground in arid locations far from water. It only emerges to hunt for food.

Farfetch'd, the wild duck pokemon. The spring of green onions it holds is its weapon. It is used much like a metal sword.

"Alright, now its time for the fun part of the demonstration. I going to pick a random trainer from the crowd and allow him or her to battle me and if that trainer defeats me, which I doubt anyone could, I'll teach the pokemon that defeated me one of the three steel moves" Jericho said as the crowd became very interested in the possibility of having a move taught to their pokemon for free.

"Hmm," Jericho pondered as he looked through the crowd trying to find the right person. He stopped when he saw a young man with a Pikachu on his shoulder. "How bout you young man?" Jericho said pointing at Ash, which got Ash to point at himself. "Yes the boy with the Pikachu on his shoulder." Jericho said which got Ash to smile.

"Sure!" Ash said as he jumped on the stage.

"Alright it'll be a one on one match. If you win I'll teach your pokemon a steel type move." Jericho said as he took his spot on the far side of the stage.

"Prepare to start teaching old man. Let's go buddy." Ash said as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder.

"Ha, a Pikachu. That's fine let's go Bolt." Jericho said as his Pikachu jumped onto the battlefield.

Misty stepped on stage to referee. "Alright you two have a good match. Begin!"

"Pikachu use Charge." Pikachu stayed in his spot and electricity started flowing around him.

"Bolt use Quick Attack." Bolt's attack hit Pikachu and sent him back. "Great job Bolt. Hey what's wrong?" Jericho looked at Bolt. His body was in pain with electricity shocking him.

"That's Pikachu's ability called Static. It paralyzes the opponent when it makes physical contact with Pikachu. Now Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Bolt." Pikachu did as he was told and sent Bolt reeling back.

"Bolt you alright?" Bolt shook his head yes. "Alright use Iron Tail!" Bolt jumped up in the air and his tail started to glow and swung his tail down at Pikachu.

"Quick Pikachu use Double Team." Pikachu created after images of himself and Bolt's tail hit the ground. However what surprised Ash was the impact of Bolt's attack. Where Pikachu was a huge crater stood. He stopped gawking and gave Pikachu his orders. "Pikachu use Quick Attack." Pikachu busted out of formation and hit Bolt in the back with the attack, which sent him straight into a steel light post and knocked him out.

"Bolt is unable to battle; the winner of the match is Ash." Misty said.

"Bolt are you alright?" Jericho asked his Pikachu, who had finally woke up. "Pi" was Bolt's response. "That's good old friend. Well looks like I'm teaching your Pikachu a steel type move." Jericho said as he held Bolt in his arms.

"Heh I guess it does." Ash said scratching behind Pikachu's ear.

"Give me your Pikachu and I'll teach him Iron Tail. I'll return him by the end of the day and he'll know the move." Jericho said with a smile.

"Uh why can't I be there to help in his training?" Ash asked worrying about the stranger taking his first pokemon.

"Well I may be teaching your Pikachu, but I am not giving away the secrets of teaching it to other pokemon. I have to keep my secrets." Jericho said as he looked at Ash.

Ash looked at Pikachu, "What do you think buddy?" Pikachu nodded and jumped from Ash to Jericho. "Well I guess that's his answer, I'll bring him back to the pokemon center when he finishes his training." Jericho said as he and Pikachu left.

Ash just stared at his first pokemon heading off to train. "Well I guess since Pikachu's training, the rest of the team should too." Ash said as he and Misty headed for the nearest rock field to train worrying about his pokemon.

That night Ash was in the pokecenter lounge waiting for Jericho and Pikachu to return. Misty had gone to her room and was taking a shower after the dust had gotten on her in the rock field it was only seven so he wasn't too worried. He had used his day to see whether Spearow or Pidgeotto would be a better choice if his gym battle were a three on three. Neither was a good choice but if he had to go with one it would probably would be Spearow. He had a fire in him that prevented him from quitting if the going got tough. Pidgeotto was tough but she had a tendency to panic if she was cornered. While he was thinking of his match, Jericho walked into the pokecenter with an exhausted Pikachu in his arms.

Ash ran up to the man. "How's Pikachu?"

"He's fine, just tired but he has completed the training." Jericho said.

"Thank you Jericho." Ash said as he cradled Pikachu in his arms.

"No thanks required. You have a strong Pikachu and he is very loyal to you. It's like you two were made to be partners." Jericho said. "Now I must take my leave and continue to tell people of many uses of the steel type moves." Jericho said as he left Pikachu sleeping in Ash's arms.

Ash smiled down at his sleeping pokemon. "Tomorrow we rest and test out your Iron Tail. The next day we get our badge." Ash said down to his pokemon who opened his eyes and looked back up at his friend and smiled.

It had been a long wait but today was the day he got his first badge. Pikachu was fully rested and his team was ready to go. Now all he had to do was wait for Misty to get out of the shower.

"Hurry up Misty, I want to get my badge." Ash yelled knocking on the bathroom door.

"I'm almost done go wait in the lobby. I'll be there in five minutes." Misty said, Ash decided to go wait in the lobby till Misty got done with her girly stuff. He thought back on how well Pikachu had did with Iron Tail. It looked as powerful as Bolt's and he could perform it on a moments notice. He didn't know how Jericho did it but he had to thank him again if he ever saw him. Misty finally came out and the two headed toward the gym.

Pewter City Gym

The gym was a huge grey building with huge boulders and rocks lining the outside and a proud banner above the entrance that stated that it was indeed the Pewter City Gym. Ash opened the gigantic doors of the gym to see nothing but pitch black.

"Hello?" Ash said as he looked into the darkness.

"I see I have another trainer challenging me." A voice said behind the two, which scared both Ash and Misty. Both trainers turned around and saw a young teen around fifteen with spiky black hair and tan complexion. He had an orange shirt with a green vest with many pockets over it and had brown jeans and black tennis shoes. On his back was bags filled with food and supplies. The two trainers finally caught their breath as he introduced himself. "Hi names Brock, leader of the Pewter City Gym. Now which one of you two will be challenging me?"

"I am. My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." Ash said having a stare down with Brock.

"Pallet Town huh? You'd be the fourth one I've faced this week. Of course only two of them got the Boulder badge." Brock said.

"Wait two, what happened to the third?" Ash asked.

"Well he was defeated pretty easily with that Charmander of his. He had tried coming in here without knowing what type I use or coming up with a strategy." Brock said smiling at the two trainers.

"Well I did my research on your rock types Brock and have a strategy for them. Now let's battle so I can get a badge." Ash said with fire in his eyes.

"Sure there's just one problem." Brock said.

"What is it?" Ash asked thinking he did something wrong.

"I have to make lunch for my brothers and sisters." Brock said as he headed behind the gym. Ash and Misty followed and saw the house Brock and his siblings lived. They walked into the house and saw the destruction ten or more kids could do but somehow Brock was able to take care of them. Ash and Misty learned all about Brock over lunch. He had raised his younger siblings for the last two years due his parents going on training trips. He talked about how he wanted to travel around and become a pokemon breeder but could not because of his responsibilities. Finally after the kids had their fill the three older trainers went to the gym to begin the gym battle.

"Alright so what are the rules for the battle?" Ash asked as he walked next to Brock.

"Two on two and only you can switch pokemon out. The winner is whoever knocks out the other trainer's team." Brock said as he walked to the other side of the battlefield.

"That's fine with me." Ash said as he took to his side of the field and Brock took his side. Misty walked to the middle to be the referee but was stopped by a man in a very bad disguise. He stood in the referee spot and looked toward the surprised leader.

"This is a battle for the Boulder Badge of the Pewter City Gym between the challenger, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and Brock, who is participating in his last gym defense until further notice." The covered referee said which caused alarm in Brock.

"What do you mean this is my last gym defense!?" Brock yelled as his brothers and sisters in the stands were yelling at the masked referee. "Because after this match the original Gym leader will return to make right by his son." The man said as he took off his disguise showing an older man who looked similar to Brock except much older. Brock saw his face and became serious.

"We have to have a serious talk after this match dad." Brock said as he turned back toward Ash. "Let's get going. Go Geodude." Brock said as a boulder with arms came out. Ash didn't know what to make of it so he used trusty Dexter for info.

Dexter: Geodude, the rock pokemon. Commonly found near mountain trails, if you step on it by accident it gets angry.

"Okay go Butterfree!" Ash said as his Butterfly pokemon fluttered over the rocky field. Both trainers stared at each other waiting for the go ahead from the referee.

"Begin!" Flint said.

"Butterfree use Supersonic." Butterfree did as he was told and sent out a high-pitched sound wave that caused Geodude to start banging itself into the rocks on the field.

"Geodude stop that and use Rock Throw!" Brock said. Geodude started throwing rocks randomly around the field almost hitting Ash, Brock and Butterfree.

"Watch out Butterfree!" Ash said as Butterfree barely dodged one of the rocks thrown at him. However the rock still grazed his wing and sent him falling toward the ground. Around that time, Geodude had come out of its confusion.

"Geodude use Tackle on Butterfree while it's falling!" Brock told Geodude as the rock pokemon went to attack the falling butterfly.

"Butterfree pull up and use Sleep Powder!" Ash said as he saw Geodude getting closer to his pokemon. Butterfree pulled out of the decent and dodged the attack from Geodude and blasted it with the blue powder. Geodude became woozy and fell asleep. "Alright Butterfree send it flying with Confusion!" Butterfree's eyes glowed as psychic energy picked up the sleeping Geodude and sent it flying past Brock and into the wall behind him.

"The winner of the match is the challenger. Leader send out your final pokemon." Flint said which Brock complied with after returning Geodude. "Alright let's see how you deal with this Ash. Go Onix!" Brock said as he sent out his second pokemon. Brock sent out a monster of a Pokemon. It was huge rock snake that glared at the challenger. Dexter's voice finally brought Ash out of his stupor.

Dexter: Onix, the rock snake pokemon. As it grows the stone portions of its body harden to become similar to diamond, but colored black.

"Alright, can you continue Butterfree?" Ash asked his bug pokemon.

"Free!" said the butterfly and nodding its head.

"Alright use Supersonic Butterfree." Butterfree complied by sending the confusing sound wave out again.

"Same strategy Ash? Not very original, Onix use Screech to counter the supersonic." Both pokemon sent out their sound attacks and cancelled each other out.

"Onix use bind on that Butterfree!" Onix slithered toward the bug pokemon

"Counter with confusion!" Onix raced toward Butterfree but was sent back a small distance due to the psychic blast.

"Now use poisenpowder on Onix!" Butterfree sent out a purple powder, which hit the giant rock snake and caused it to shiver in pain.

"Onix! Quick finish it with rock throw!" Onix grabbed multiple rocks from the ground and threw them at Butterfree. Ash seeing this and knowing there was no way for Butterfree to dodge with its hurt wing did the only thing he could do.

"Butterfree use Supersonic!" Surely enough before the rocks could hit the confusing waves of sound were sent out and hit Onix, which caused it to start thrashing around hurting itself from the hits and the poison. However Butterfree was hit with the attack and sent careening toward the ground where Ash caught him. "Good job Butterfree. You deserve a good rest." Ash said as he returned Butterfree to his pokeball.

"The winner of the match is Onix. Challenger send out your last pokemon." Flint said waiting for the match to continue.

"Alright, ready buddy?" Ash said as he looked up at his should to see Pikachu nod and jump onto the field.

"This battle will determine whether the challenger wins or loses the match. Begin!" the referee said.

"Pikachu use Double Team!" Pikachu created many copies of himself, which didn't help Onix's cause because of the confusion was seeing three times the amount of yellow mice around the battle field.

"Onix use your tail to knock all of them out." Onix shook itself out of the confusion and finally could see with a straight head and swiped its giant tail at the copies.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack to get above Onix" Pikachu obeyed and use Quick Attack to send it above the rock snake's head, barely dodging the giant tail. "Now come down with Iron Tail!" Ash said. Pikachu's tail began to glow and used gravity to increase the attack power. The tail made contact with Onix's head and sent the rock snake reeling. Pikachu landed on Ash's side of the field waiting to see if the attack worked and getting ready to use another attack just in case the Onix had held up during the last attack. The answer showed itself because a few seconds later, from the ruble, Onix got up looking really beat up and angry but still able to battle.

"Alright Onix use WHAT!" Onix was ready to send the next attack but shivered for the last time and promptly fainted.

"Onix is unable to battle. The victory goes to the challenger, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" Flint said as he walked over to his son and his fallen pokemon.

"Great Job Ash!" Misty yelled as she came over to her friend and hugged him.

"Thanks Misty." He said as he hugged her back. The two let go of each other and looked across the field at the gym leader talking to his father and his siblings standing by. Brock finally came over to Ash and began to talk.

"It is my honor to give you the Boulder Badge which is officially recognized by the pokemon league." Brock said handing him a solid gray badge that looked like a boulder. Ash was elated to have his first badge and jumped into the air with Pikachu and Butterfree by his side. "I also have a favor to ask you."

"Sure what is it Brock?" Ash said to the gym leader.

"Well I was wondering if I could travel with you two." Brock said that surprised the two.

"That'll be great but what about your brothers and sisters?" Misty asked.

"And who's going to care for the gym?" Ash asked.

"Don't worry about that. Dad can take care of the kids and he was the gym leader before he left so everything is taken care of." Brock said.

"Well welcome to the group Brock." Ash said with Pikachu smiling on his shoulder. "So you ready to leave out of Pewter?"

"No I have to pack but we can leave in about thirty minutes after I packed all my stuff." Brock said.

"Okay while you do that I have to do something just outside your gym." Ash said that confused the former gym leader but he let it go.

"Fine I'll meet you out front in about thirty minutes" Brock said as he headed to his room to pack.

"Um what do you have to do outside of the gym Ash?" Misty asked.

"You'll see." Ash said as he headed back outside the gym with Misty following behind.

Thirty minutes later

Ash, Misty, and Brock were seen heading out of Pewter towards Mt. Moon to get to Cerulean City where Ash could get his second badge.

"So what did you two do outside the gym?" Brock asked to Ash. Ash opened his pokedex and opened an app on it and scroll through it till a certain picture came up and showed it to Brock. There on the screen was Ash standing in front of the Pewter City Gym with Pikachu on his right shoulder and Butterfree flying behind him on his left, and he was holding the Boulder badge out in the front of him showing his victory and the pokemon used to win it. Brock was impressed by the picture and decided to look through the rest of the photos took. Most were of his pokemon and what they were before they evolved. However the pictures that caused him to smile were the two of the non-pokemon pictures. One was of him and Misty posing next each other in the Viridian forest before a training session and the other was of Misty sitting across from the camera laughing at Ash's Spearow getting beat down by his Pidgeotto. 'This could be an interesting trip' Brock thought as he exited out of the pictures and handed it back to Ash who was none the wiser.

* * *

Ash's Team Misty's Team Brock's Team

1. Pikachu 1. Staryu 1. Onix

2. Spearow 2. Starmie 2. Geodude

3. Butterfree 3. Goldeen

4. Pidgeotto

**Well that was Chapter 2. Hope everyone enjoyed it. As far as the question about me saying there will be no pairings for a while and Ash kissing Daisy last chapter, just because there is no pairing doesn't mean he's not going to have girls wanting to be with him or that he wouldn't flirt with some of the women he meets on his journey. With his dad in the picture, he picked up some of his qualities. Also Ash's pokemon have already been determined and will only catch and meet pokemon that are native to Kanto. So hope everyone enjoyed it and have a great weekend. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Retold: Kanto Chronicles

**Here is Chapter 3 everyone. I'm glad a lot of people like this story and I wish I had more time to write so I could put out more but school and life does not allow me to do what I want. But enough with my problems here is the next chapter and I hope everyone enjoys.**

Chapter 3 (Episodes 6-14)

The Path to Mt. Moon

It had been a couple of days since the group left Pewter City on their way to Cerulean. Not much had happened since they left. Ash mainly trained his pokemon and battled rather weak trainers, which, while good experience for his pokemon, did not really challenge him as a trainer. The group had finally made it to Mt. Moon where on the other side stood Ash's next gym battle.

"I can't wait to get to Mt. Moon. Maybe I'll be able to catch another pokemon before the next gym." Ash said as they approached the entrance to the mountain. There in the opening to the cave system was a man being attacked by a flock of blue bat pokemon. Dexter chimed in with his data.

Dexter: Zubat, the Bat pokemon. Zubat form colonies in perpetual dark places and use ultrasonic waves to identify and approach objects.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt on those Zubat." Ash said as Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and shocked the flock of Zubat. Most of the flock flew back into the cave and a few fell to the ground twitching from the electric attack. The group made it to the downed man and saw that he had short brown hair and large glasses along with a white lab coat.

"Hey are you alright mister?" Misty asked as the man got back to his feet.

"Yes I am fine. My name is Seymour the Scientist. Thank you for saving me." The man said as he bowed repeatedly to the group with streams of tears coming out of his eyes, which made everyone uncomfortable at the older man crying.

"Uh it's fine. I'm Ash, this is Misty and this here is huh? Hey Misty where's Brock?" Ash asked as he looked for his third friend. He finally saw him throwing a pokeball at a Zubat that Pikachu had knocked out and caught it. "Crap why didn't I think of that?" Ash said as he saw no other Zubat were left for him to catch.

"I couldn't pass the chance and you were talking to Seymour." Brock said as he walked back to the group. "By the way Seymour, why were the Zubat attacking you?"

"Glad you asked that Brock. Most of the pokemon in Mt. Moon are nocturnal and stay in the dark. However someone has put up lights throughout the cave. This is causing the pokemon to act strangely. I think the people who put up the lights are after Clefairy's Moon Stone." Seymour said.

"Well we'll help you if we can but what's a moon stone?" Ash said as the group headed into the cave as Seymour lectured the group on the Moon Stone and how a pokemon called Clefairy was supposedly from space. As Seymour had said there were lights leading through the cave and the pokemon that Ash could see were not in the best shape. Ash recognized the Sandshrew, which were lying down from being dehydrated but didn't know the bug pokemon planting the mushrooms. He used Dexter to see what it was.

Paras, the Mushroom pokemon. Paras burrow underground to get at tree roots. The mushrooms on its back were sprinkled as spores when Paras was born.

"Huh." Ash said when he heard a loud bang behind him as if something had ran into a wall. When the group looked behind them, there laying dazed by a giant rock was a Sandshrew. However, this one was slightly different than the rest. It was a little larger than a normal Sandshrew and had a strange green color to its skin. Seeing this Ash said the only thing that came to mind after seeing a green Sandshrew. "Oh crap that thing is sick. I got to get it to a pokecenter and heal it." Ash said as he threw a pokeball at the dazed Sandshrew. After a couple of shakes the pokeball locked and Ash had captured the 'sick' Sandshrew. "Alright let's see what's wrong with you." Ash said concerned about the mole pokemon as Dexter scanned his newest pokemon.

Sandshrew: Gender: Male Ability: Sand Veil

Attacks: Scratch, Defense Curl, Poison Sting, Dig, Rollout, Metal Claw

Note: Pokemon is of Shiny variety

Difference: Green and slightly larger than normal Sandshrew

"So wait. Sandshrew isn't sick but a shiny pokemon. What does shiny mean?" Ash said talking back to Dexter.

Dexter: Shiny is the term used for pokemon that have minor genetic variances from others of its species. The term shiny is used because when this pokemon is sent into a battle from a pokeball sparkly particles appear when it is released.

"I've never seen that before." Brock said looking at Ash who was still shocked at what Dexter had said. As the group continued down the cave a small pink fairy pokemon hopped into their path carrying something.

Clefairy, the Fairy pokemon. Adored for their cute looks and playfulness, they are thought to be rare as they do not appear often. It is thought they come from the moon.

"Wow, so that's a Clefairy." Ash said as the group followed the bouncing fairy down into the cave when a familiar Meowth stopped it.

"Alright you pink puff ball hand over the moon stone." Meowth said as he cornered the Clefairy.

"Meowth? Oh no that means!" Ash started but was cut off.

"Too protect the world from devastation."

"CRAP!" Ash yelled.

"Who are those two?" asked Brock not knowing either of the two strangers with large R's on their chest.

"They're Team Rocket. They're a bunch of pokemon thieves and they always do that stupid motto before they try to steal pokemon. These two in particular have been following me since Viridian City." Ash said as he grabbed one of his pokeball's and prepared for battle. Brock seeing this did the same. "Meowth! That's Right!"

"Finally" Ash said as the motto was done with.

"What are you doing here Team Rocket?" Misty asked

"Well if you must know twerpette, we are here for the Clefairy and their moon stone." Jessie said with pride in her voice.

"You can't do that the moon stone belongs to the Clefairy!" Seymour said which got an evil laugh from the three rockets.

"To bad, finder's keepers." James said sticking his tongue out at Seymour and the group.

"And while you're here we'll take your pokemon." Jessie said as they sent Ekans and Koffing.

"We'll see about that. Go Zubat." Brock said as the bat pokemon came out of the ball.

"Go Sandshrew." Ash said as he sent out his newest pokemon. Just like Dexter had said there were shiny particles around Sandshrew.

"Oh it looks like you've added new weaklings to your party. What is that a puny grass type." Jessie laughed at Sandshrew's expense, which got a twitch from the mole pokemon and a large pressure was felt that caused everyone in the cave to become quiet.

Around Sandshrew appeared an angry aura and it released an angry cry. "SSSSHHHHHRRRREEEEWWWW!" Ash's Sandshrew yelled and attacked the two poison types and sent them right back to their trainers. Finally Sandshrew rolled into a ball and shot at the pokemon thieves and knocked them clean through the cave ceiling.

"That was a rollout attack." Brock said as they watched Sandshrew heaving from the intense beating he just gave to Team Rocket.

"Um Ash, I suggest never calling Sandshrew a grass type." Misty whispered into Ash's ear. When she said this Sandshrew gave an evil look over his shoulder at the red head. "You're not you're not! You're a mighty ground type." Misty said trying not to invoke Sandshrew's wrath. After hearing this Sandshrew calmed down and walked over to his new trainer.

"Wow you're really strong Sandshrew." Ash said kneeling down at Sandshrew's level and patting pokemon on the head. Sandshrew's got an embarrassed blush and scratched itself behind its head for the praise he had gotten from his new trainer. The group continued to follow the Clefairy till nightfall came and they had arrived into a giant chamber where there were many Clefairy dancing around a giant Moon Stone.

"This is what I've been spending years to find!" Seymour yelled as he danced around with the Clefairys.

"Why is this cavern so important Seymour?" Brock asked.

"This is where Clefairy perform the ritual where they evolve. It's so rare to see just one Clefairy evolve but all of these Clefairy have the possibility to evolve tonight." Seymour said dancing in glee. Just as the ritual was set to begin the group was disturbed by the voices behind them.

"That's very interesting. That stone will be worth more now than ever." Jessie said as Team Rocket stood in the entrance to the cave.

"Now we're ugh…" James was saying before the thieves fell asleep where they stood.

"What happened to those three?" Misty asked looking at Ash and Brock.

"I figured they would have followed us so I had Butterfree spray the entrance with sleep powder when we entered just in case." Ash said as the group continued to watch the ritual. After the group of Clefairy stopped dancing, three or four of them stepped forward and touched the giant moonstone and began to glow. Ash took this chance to get a new entry into his pokedex.

Clefable, the fairy pokemon and the evolved form of Clefairy. A timid fairy pokemon that is rarely seen they are very protective of their own.

As the night grew longer, the group slept in the cavern with Team Rocket tied up and being guarded by the Clefairy. When morning came, the Clefairy carried off Team Rocket somewhere and Ash and the group made their way outside. Seymour had decided to stay with the Clefairy and Clefable to study them more. Now, the group is at a crossroads on the way to Cerulean City.

"Alright Cerulean City is close." Ash said as he looked at the sign pointed toward his next gym battle.

"Actually it's about five miles from here." Misty said not thinking.

"Oh yeah your from Cerulean City, right, Misty? Can you tell me what the leader is like?" Ash asked.

"Uh I don't know." Misty said nervously, "Hey, what's that say?" Misty asked trying to get the conversation off of her. On the sign was written a message, which Ash read.

_ Gary was here!_

_ Ash is a Loser!_

Ash, seeing this message, started twitching in anger. "That, that, that arrogant bastard! You're gonna to get it when I find you Gary!" Ash yelled as he ran down the path toward Cerulean City to find his rival. Now unknown to Ash and company Gary and his cheerleaders went down the other path in the fork thus leaving Ash running down the wrong path after his rival that was only there five minutes before he was.

Cerulean City

"Finally in Cerulean City!" yelled Ash with his friends behind him. Ash looked behind him and noticed Misty was looking nervous. "Hey Misty what's wrong?" Ash said as he saw how uncomfortable she was.

"Well the thing is you know how I'm from Cerulean City right?" Misty asked Ash and Brock.

"Yeah why are you nervous? Do you not like the city?" Ash asked looking into her eyes.

"Well the reason I'm nervous is because my sisters and I are the gym leaders here."

"What!?" Ash said as he was looking at Misty in awe.

"You didn't know that Ash?" Brock asked.

"YOU KNEW!?" Ash and Misty said looking at Brock.

"Yeah I knew. I thought Ash knew because you two were traveling together before I joined, so I didn't bring it up." Brock said.

"Oh. So why did you leave Cerulean Misty?" Ash asked as they walked into the city.

"Well my sisters kept picking on me because I was the youngest and kept on saying how I was to young to be a water pokemon master. So one day I left and vowed to return a master." Misty said looking down.

"Well you are going to be one Misty. You just happen to pass through your hometown due to the handsome future pokemon master." Ash said as he turned around giving Misty his handsome look. This caused her to bust out laughing at Ash's actions.

When she calmed down she said, "You mean the future handsome pokemon master." She said as she led Ash and Brock to the Cerulean pokecenter. When they arrived at the pokecenter the group had their pokemon healed.

"So Ash what are you going to do when you challenge my sisters?" Misty asked Ash as they were walking down the path to the gym. "Well judging by you, its safe to say that it's a gym that specializes in water pokemon." Ash said.

Misty nodded,"So what's your plan?"

"Not telling." Ash said smirking at Misty.

"Why not?" Misty asked wondering what her companion was thinking.

"Because there's a chance I may have to battle you for my badge since you are a part of the gym." Ash said as the group finally arrived at the gym.

Cerulean City Gym

It was a giant blue building with a white seal like pokemon on a pink and yellow striped ball over the entrance. When the group entered they were feasted with a beautiful water show with three women performing. "So those are your sisters huh?" Ash asked Misty.

"Yep bunch of show offs," she said looking down at the giant aquarium.

"Hey Brock are you ok?" Ash asked his buddy who had went behind a column and was holding his nose trying to stave off a nosebleed.

"I'm fine." Brock said and Ash brought his attention back to the show, which just ended.

"Well let's get down there, time to win that gym badge." Ash said as he walked down to the arena followed by Misty while Brock stayed behind nursing that nosebleed.

"Well look who it is, little Misty. Left to become a water pokemon master and came back with a boyfriend." The sister with pink hair said. This caused Ash and Misty to blush but Misty also got a little angry. "I'm not coming back, the only reason I'm here is so Ash can battle for the gym badge. Oh, by the way Ash, these are my sisters, Daisy, Lily and Violet" Misty said with a little venom at the mention of the sisters.

"Heh nice to meet you. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." Ash said waving at Misty's older sisters.

"Well not only is he cute, he's polite too Misty. I think this one is a keeper." Violet said.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Misty yelled.

"Anyway we can't have a gym battle with you." Violet said as she looked at the two. "All our pokemon are tired or beat up."

"Like the only pokemon we have is this weak Goldeen." Daisy said as she brought out the small fish.

"What about that one?" Ash asked as a white seal pokemon jumped out of the water.

"Like, sorry, Seel is just a baby and isn't ready for battle." Daisy said as she went over and petted the aquatic pokemon.

Dexter: Seel, the Sea Lion pokemon. The protruding horn on its head is very hard and is used to bash through thick ice.

"Here take this badge." Lily said holding out a blue teardrop looking badge.

"No! I will not let you three sully the name of the Cerulean Gym by giving badges away!" Misty said in a rage.

"I'll be the one to test Ash to see if he deserves the badge." Misty said as she got on her side of the platform.

"That's fine with me; I would feel bad if I took that badge anyway." Ash said as he got on his side of the field.

"Well I guess I'll ref this match." Lily said as she went to the referee match. "This is a two on two match. The battle is over when one of the competitors is out of usable pokemon. Only the challenger is able to switch pokemon. Are the rules understood?" Lily asked which both trainers acknowledged. "Alright this battle is between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Misty Waterflower of the Cerulean Gym for the prestigious Cascade Badge. Leader send out your first pokemon."

"Go Staryu!" Misty says as she sent out her star shaped pokemon.

"Go Pidgeotto" Ash said as he brought his fierce flying pokemon.

"Alright first match is between the challengers Pidgeotto and the leaders Staryu. Begin!" "Pidgeotto start out with Air Cutter" Ash said as Pidgeotto sent blade of wind at Staryu with her wings.

"Staryu dodge and use water gun." Staryu obeyed and dodged the blades and shot a blast of water at the bird pokemon.

"Use quick attack to dodge and follow it with sky attack." Pidgeotto used quick attack to fly to the top part of the gym and looked down on Staryu.

"Staryu use water gun to knock it down." Staryu tried to comply but every attack missed due to Pidgeotto being out of range. Pidgeotto finally saw her opening and dove toward Staryu. In mid flight Pidgeotto had a powerful golden aura surround her and hit Staryu in the center of the jewel in the middle. This sent Staryu back and staggering.

"Now finish it with wing attack." Ash said as Pidgeotto hit Staryu with her wing and knocked it into the water. Strayu was knocked out when it resurfaced.

"Staryu is unable to battle, Pidgeotto wins the first match. Leader send out your second pokemon." Lily said looking toward Misty.

"Go Starmie" Misty said as the bigger star shaped pokemon revealed itself.

"Alright Starmie verses Pidgeotto begin!"

"Starmie use Hydro Pump." Starmie shot a huge blast of water at the flying pokemon, who did not have enough time to dodge, and sent it flying into the wall behind Ash.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle. The winner of the match is Starmie. Challenger please send out your final pokemon."

"You want to battle Pikachu?" Ash asked his buddy on his shoulder who nodded and jumped onto the white platforms in the field.

"This is the final match between Starmie and Pikachu. Begin!"

"Pikachu use charge while jumping from one platform to the other."

"Starmie use bubblebeam on Pikachu." Misty said as Starmie shot wave after wave of bubbles at Pikachu but Pikachu kept dodging until he had fully charged.

"Now unload a thunder bolt on Starmie." Ash said as Pikachu hit Starmie with a huge amount of electricity. This caused Starmie to start twitching with slight bolts of lightning around it.

"Oh no! Starmie is paralyzed." Starmie get into the water and try to heal yourself." Starmie dove under the water.

"Pikachu use thundershock on the water." Pikachu did as commanded and sent bolts of electricity into the water. Starmie shot out of the water and hung in mid air. "Alright finish it with Iron Tail." Ash said and Pikachu hit Starmie and sent it flying into the wall behind Misty.

"Starmie is unable to battle. The winner of the match and battle is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

"Alright great job Pikachu!" Ash said as Pikachu jumped into Ash's arm.

"Great job Ash." Misty said as she rejoined the group. "As gym leader of Cerulean City, I am honored to present you with the Cascade Badge." Misty said as she handed the Cascade Badge to Ash.

"Thanks Misty."

"No problem Ash, now if you excuse me I have to talk with my sisters about the gym and how pride should be taken in being a leader." Misty said with an angry smile on her face. Ash left the four sisters before he got caught in the crossfire. When he made it outside the gym, Ash found Brock standing outside waiting for them.

"Hey Brock, why didn't you watch my battle?" Ash asked.

"Well, uh, I had some shopping to do for the trip." Brock said pulling some bags from behind him like magic.

"Okay, hey how about you take my picture with Pidgeotto and Pikachu."

"Sure Ash." Brock said as Ash got his pokemon and the badge in the right spots. Pikachu was again sitting on his left shoulder and Pidgeotto was on his right forearm and Ash was holding out his Cascade Badge in front of him. "Alright I got it." Brock said as he handed Dexter back to Ash, who checked the picture and had to say he liked it. Misty finally came back and the group left the gym.

"So what did you say to your sisters" Ash asked.

"Nothing much, just how if I ever hear of them giving one of our badges away I was going to hurt them beyond any way of repair." Misty said with a sweet smile.

"Remind me not to get on Misty's bad side." Ash whispered to Brock. The group left, heading for Vermillion City for the next victory and the next badge.

Meanwhile back at the gym

"So how much you want to bet she'll come back pregnant." Lily asked her sisters who were taking care of the pokemon.

"Like, twenty bucks it'll be in three years." Daisy said.

"Thirty on she's a lesbian." Violet said as she was playing with Seel.

"No she obviously likes the kid. It's just a matter of time till he figures it out. I mean she's eleven and he's ten. They'll be traveling together for a while. Something is bound to happen." Lily said as she looked out the window watching her little sister and her friends walk toward Vermillion City.

1 Week Later

Over the next week, many things happened. First was that Ash and the group ran into a really good trainer named A.J. and his Sandshrew. Ash's Sandshrew almost won the match but lost to A.J. and his Sandshrew due to a fissure attack that knocked Ash's green Sandshrew out. That was A.J and Sandshrew's one-hundredth victory and allowed them to go on their journey. Later in the week the group came across a pokemon academy and saved a student, Joe, from being bullied. Joe tried to convince the group that it was for the best. Ash and the group then met Giselle, the top student at the school, who challenged Ash to a battle after he defeated Joe and his Weepinbell in battle with Spearow. Ash soundly defeated Giselle and her Graveler and Cubone, with Pikachu and Butterfree. This caused Giselle and Joe to see pokemon battles in a new light and Giselle vowed to really help the struggling students and Joe to start travelling. Now the group was about a week and a half from Vermillion City. The group was resting on some rocks in the middle of a forest when they hear a noise behind them. Ash saw a blue pokemon with several leaves sprouting from its head.

"What's that?" Ash asked as he scanned the pokemon

Oddish, the weed pokemon. It is a nocturnal plant pokemon that is often mistaken for weeds.

The oddish was walking towards some water and hadn't noticed the trainers. "I'm going to catch it. Go Starmie." Misty said sending her strongest pokemon.

"Why are you going after Oddish? I thought you only trained water pokemon." Ash asked as he was about to go after the Oddish.

"My team needs some diversity. Not to mention it's so cute. Starmie use Tackle." Starmie charged toward the unsuspecting plant pokemon and hit it. "Alright go pokeball." Misty said but her pokeball was hit back at her by some vines. When the group looked back at Oddish, a bluish green pokemon stood in front of it with a bulb on its back and vines coming from the side of the bulb.

"Wow a wild Bulbasaur." Ash said as he drooled at the sight of the rare plant pokemon.

Dexter: Bulbasaur, the seed pokemon. A strange seed was planted on Bulbasaur's back at birth. It is rare in the wild and is used as a choice for a starter pokemon.

"I have to catch it, Go Butterfree." Butterfree came out of its ball. When Bulbasaur saw this it sent out some sleep powder. "Butterfree use Gust to blow the powder away."

Butterfree did as he was told and blew the dust away. When this was going on, Bulbasaur grabbed Oddish with its vines and ran into the tall grass. Ash and Misty follow the two pokemon and the group came across a rickety rope bridge. Brock ended up falling into the river below and Ash and Misty ran after Brock. However they were captured in a net that was set by someone. Luckily Brock came back and cut the two down. Brock told them that a woman named Melanie that ran a pokemon sanctuary rescued him. The group arrives at the sanctuary and sees Melanie and the pokemon she takes care of. Ash and Misty discovered that the Oddish from earlier was part of the sanctuary and Misty apologizes to it. The group also fond out that the Bulbasaur from earlier was the protector of the sanctuary.

"Oh don't worry; he treats every human like that." Melanie said to Ash who had Bulbasaur pushing on his leg to get him out of the village.

"We finally caught up with you twerp." Ash heard a voice. Up in the air with a Meowth shaped balloon was Team Rocket with a giant vacuum.

"God I thought we lost you idiots in Mt. Moon." Ash said as the band of thieves smiled at him.

"Ha you think your pink friends could hold us for long. After you left, we escaped and came looking for you."

"Um who are they?" Melanie asked.

"Glad you asked beautiful lady." James said.

"Crap you just had to ask." Ash said as he looked at Melanie.

"Sorry I've just never heard of them."

"To protect the world from devastation." Jessie started.

"Alright we have about thirty seconds, get all of the pokemon in the house I'll get rid of these guys. Melanie did as she was told and all the pokemon were in the cabin except for Bulbasaur. "You're staying to help huh?" which got a head bob from Bulbasaur.

"Meowth that's right"

"Now that we have our introductions out of the way give us the pokemon." Jessie said but saw there was no one around except the twerps and a Bulbasaur.

"Go Spearow use peck on the balloon." Ash said as his bird pokemon flew up and put a hole in the balloon and sent them down to the ground. Bulbasaur grabbed them with vine whip and hit them with sleep powder. "Now Pikachu use thunder shock on those idiots." Ash said as Pikachu sent Team Rocket flying.

"Wow your really good Bulbasaur." Ash said looking down at the grass pokemon. Melanie came out of the house and saw Ash and Bulbasaur interact.

"Thank you Ash, for saving the pokemon." Melanie said.

"It was no problem. Bulbasaur was a big help. Someone would be lucky to have him in their team." Ash said as Bulbasaur jumped into Melanie's arms.

"Well I have a favor for you Ash. I want you to take Bulbasaur with you." Melanie said. "He's been fully healed for a long time and its time for him to leave."

"It's not up to me if he comes with me. It's his choice." Ash said as he looked at Bulbasaur who jumped out of Melanie's arms and ran to one side of the field in front of the cabin. "You want to battle me?" Ash asked which Bulbasaur nodded. "Alright Pidgeotto go." Ash said as his fast flyer came out and used wing attack on Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur retaliated with sleep powder. "Pidgeotto blow it back with Gust." With the power of the gust, the sleep powder was sent back to Bulbasaur and put him to sleep. "Go pokeball." Ash said as the pokeball hit Bulbasaur and locked. Ash used Dexter to see what his pokemon knew.

Bulbasaur: Gender: Male Ability: Overgrow

Attacks: Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Razor Leaf

Status: Asleep

"Welcome to the team, Bulbasaur." Ash said as he walked and picked up Bulbasaur's pokeball. Ash brought Bulbasaur out and woke him up. Ash and the group left after a little while and continued the journey toward Vermillion City.

A Couple of Days Later

We find our group heading toward Vermilion City and are currently resting. It had been a couple of days since Bulbasaur had joined the group and they were only about a couple of minutes from a pokecenter. "Hey what's that?" Ash said as he looked up on top of a rock where a pokemon was laying. On top of the rock was an orange lizard with a low burning flame coming from its tail.

Charmander, the lizard pokemon. The flame on its tail shows its life force. If it is weak then the flame burns weakly.

"That Charmander doesn't look too healthy." Brock said looking at the weak pokemon. "I'm gonna catch it and get it to a pokecenter. Go pokeball." Ash said as the pokeball was sent and hit Charmander. However Charmander burst from the ball and had a look that didn't want to be caught. It then turned its back on the trainers and lay in the sun.

"I've never seen a weak pokemon like that fight off capture. It must belong to someone else." Brock said. Ash had a look of disappointment on his face as the group walked past the rock with Charmander and into the next pokecenter.

"Here you go Nurse Joy." Ash said as he handed the nurse the pokeballs and pikachu. "I was wondering about that Charmander on the rock." Ash said as Nurse Joy sent his pokemon to the back to be healed.

"That Charmander's a sad case. Its trainer abandoned it on that rock and it stays there waiting for him to return. Many trainers have come and gone trying to catch it but it refuses to go with anybody. It only happened about a week ago." Nurse Joy said.

"Wow I can't believe someone would do that." Ash said as he got his pokemon back. He then overheard a conversation between two of the trainers in the lobby.

"Yeah that gym leader in Vermillion is brutal. He has nothing but supercharged electric pokemon." One of the trainers said.

"I had to leave there and try some other gyms. His Raichu was especially tough." The trainer said.

"You heard that, right, Ash" Brock said as he looked over at the two trainers that were talking.

"Yeah I heard it. I'm going to call Professor Oak." Ash said as he headed to the video phone by the transfer machine. Ash then made the call.

"Hello. Ah Ash, my boy, good to see you. How's your journey going?" Oak said.

"Hey Professor, its going really well. I'm just a couple of days outside of Vermillion and I've got six pokemon, which is the reason I'm calling. I need to send two of my pokemon to you." Ash said as he held two pokeballs.

"Why do you want to send those two pokemon here?" Oak asked curiously.

"Well I found out that the next gym I'm facing specializes in electric pokemon and these two are really weak against that element." Ash said looking at his pokeballs.

"I understand. Place the balls in the transport system right by the phone one at a time and I'll receive them." Oak said as Ash followed the instructions.

"Alright I got them, Ash. Now let's see what you have here." Oak said as he let the pokemon out of their ball. "Oh my, a Spearow and a Pidgeotto. Very impressive Ash both of them look strong." Oak said as both pokemon were glaring at each other.

"Oh by the way Professor, don't say anything about Pidgeotto's" That's as far as Ash got until Oak said a taboo.

"My aren't you a plump bird." Oak said poking Pidgeotto. Spearow busted out on the ground laughing. Pidgeotto had flames come out of her eyes and started attacking Professor Oak. "What I say? Bzzt." Oak said as the attacks from Pidgeotto caused the call to disconnect.

"I tried to warn him." Ash said before he looked at the time. It was late afternoon and he couldn't help but think about that Charmander. "Hey Brock and Misty, I'm going to get some air." Ash said as he headed out of the door. He walked for a little bit until he got to the rock with the Charmander on it. He walked up to it and started to talk.

"Hey there." Ash said as the Charmander opened one of its eyes to look at Ash. "Look I know you don't want a new trainer, but your not gonna be around to see him come back if you're as weak as you are." Ash said looking Charmander in its eyes. "Come with me to the pokemon center so you can get healed. After that you can come back to the rock and wait for your trainer. But I at least want you healed." Ash said in a serious voice. Charmander looked at Ash for the longest time.

"Char." Charmander said as he nodded his head. Ash then picked up the Charmander and took him to the pokecenter. Nurse Joy was shocked to see the fire pokemon brought to the center in such a bad condition. However it was a good thing that Ash brought Charmander back when he did because of a really bad storm coming through that night. Ash stayed up all night waiting for Charmander to get out of intensive care and about eight the next morning, Charmander was good as new.

"Well Charmander I guess this is goodbye. I hope your trainer comes to get you. He's fortunate to have a loyal pokemon like you." Ash said as he and the group continued toward Vermillion City. Charmander was about to head back to the rock when nature called and he headed into the bushes. While he was finishing his business he heard a group of people coming down the path. He looked out of the bushes and there stood his trainer Damian. However the conversation that Charmander heard was not good.

"Hey Damian didn't you have a Charmander at one time." One of the trainers asked.

"Yeah but he was a weakling. I left him on a rock around here. The little bastard is probably dead by now." Damian said laughing. Charmander could only see red after what he just heard. He sprung from the bushes and looked straight at the group of trainers.

"Hey Damian, ain't that your Charmander?" One of the trainers said. When Damian turned he was hit with a rage filled flamethrower. After Damian and his group were sufficiently burnt, Charmander ran down the path Ash went down.

"I hope Charmander has a good life." Ash said looking at the clouds.

"Chaaaaarrrr." The group heard behind them and turned to see Charmander running after them.

"Looks like you get to see that happen." Misty said smiling at her friend. Charmander jumped into Ash's open arms.

"I'm guessing you want to come with me, Charmander." Ash said as he hugged the lizard pokemon.

"Char!" Charmander said as he shook his head yes.

"Welcome to the team." Ash said as he brought an empty pokeball and touched Charmander's head. "Alright! Great to have you Charmander."

Charmander: Gender: Male Ability: Blaze

Attacks: Scratch, Ember, Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Metal Claw, Dragon Claw

"Wow, whoever let you go was a complete idiot." Ash said

Back at the Pokemon Center

"That was the weak Charmander you released right, Damian," said one of the trainers that didn't have bandages over their mouths.

"Mmmh" said Damian who was covered from head to foot in bandages.

"You're an idiot." The trainer said as he went back to sleep.

* * *

Few days out of Vermillion City

"Man I'm glad we stopped at the store." Ash said as the group was walking through a small town. The group had run really low on supply and had to restock the necessaties. Brock needed medicine and ingredients for the meals and pokefood and Ash was running low on pokeballs. Charmander had taken residence in his last pokeball given to him by Professor Oak and he did not want to be in a situation where he could catch a great pokemon and not have a pokeball. Just as the group left the store a group of blue turtle pokemon came flying by with paint cans in their hands and a bunch of angry towns people with paint on their faces running after them.

Squirtle, the tiny turtle pokemon. Squirtle shoots water at its prey while in the water. When in danger it withdraws into its shell.

Ash and the group ran after the mob to see that they had the Squirtles trapped.

"Now we got you trouble makers, we're gonna make you pay." One member of the mob said who had clothes that looked like they had been bleached.

"Turtle soup sounds pretty good right now." Said a man with a chef's hat and apron on whose face had a squirtle face wrote on it with permanent marker.

"Stop!" Ash said as he stood in front of the frightened Squirtles.

"Move kid those things have to pay." A townsperson said with a knife and pink shirt and pants that obviously weren't his doing.

"Are you all stupid?" Ash said. "Look at what you're about to do. You're about to kill pokemon who only played pranks on you. Did you ever think they did that for attention? Not to mention it's illegal to kill wild Squirtle since they're so rare." Ash said which calmed down the crowd. Ash looked behind him and took in the sight of the six Squirtle. Every one of them had round sunglasses on except one whose sunglasses were pointed and was staring angrily at the crowd and placing himself in front of the rest. "It's alright guys, you're safe now." Ash said giving them a thumbs up. The lead Squirtle smiled back at Ash and proceeded to blast Ash with a water gun attack in the crotch. "You little bastard! I'll get you for this." Ash said as he had to be held back by the rest of the Squirtle Squad, Misty and Brock. The lead Squirtle was still egging Ash on by sticking its tongue out and slapping its butt. The crowd couldn't help but laugh at the antics of the boy and the pokemon.

"Fire!" yelled someone in the back of the crowd. When everybody turned around they saw that the general store had lit ablaze with three beings fleeing the scene. Ash looked at the Squirtles with a serious attitude.

"You guys need to help us." Ash said as he and the rest of the crowd ran to the fire to put it out.

Misty already had Staryu and Starmie using Water Gun to put it out. Brock had got Onix and Geodude putting earth on it with Ash's Sandshrew helping. But even all this didn't help. "Squirr!" was heard behind the group and the Squirtle squad fired their water guns and quickly put out the fire. The Squirtle Squad was honored that day as heroes of the town.

"Man what a day" Ash said as the group walked down the road to Vermillion. "I know I'm exhausted." Misty said beside him. "Squirr," said a voice behind the group. There stood behind the group was the leader of the Squirtle squad with his pointed sunglasses on, staring at the group with his arms crossed. Ash walked forward and had a stare down with the Squirtle. After a while Ash threw a pokeball to it. "So are you coming or not." Ash said which lit up Squirtle's face as he ran to his new trainer and went into his pokeball.

Squirtle: Gender: Male Ability: Torrent

Attacks: Tackle, Bubble, Water Gun, Bite, Withdraw, Ice Punch

"Wow I got all three starting pokemon. Who would have thought that after waking up late and starting with Pikachu that I was the one to catch all three of them?" Ash said as he smiled as the group walked down the path.

"It isn't fair. How come you got the Squirtle? I wanted it." Misty said as they continued down the path.

"Ash has a way with pokemon. We're probably going to see some strange stuff because of it too." Brock said as the group walked into the sunset.

Path Leading to Vermillion City

"Trees, trees and more trees, I'm getting sick of seeing trees." Ash said as the group walked through a forest.

"Don't worry Ash according to the map we're a day or two out of Vermillion City. We would have been closer but somebody had to read the map wrong" Brock said as he glared at Ash then back at the map.

"I know, I told you guys I was sorry, but still with all of these trees I need a change of scenery. All of these trees look the same and we haven't seen a pokemon since I caught Squirtle." Ash said as he got his pokedex out and used the map feature. "Lets see, oh there are woods, woods and more woods. There we go there's a beach over there." Ash said as he took off from the group headed toward the beach.

"When will he grow up?" Misty asked to Brock not believing Ash's immaturity.

"Probably when you kiss him." Brock said still looking at his map while Misty stared at Brock with a bright blush on her face.

When Ash got to the beach, the sight of a beautiful sunset and the sound of the sea greeted him. While he was lost in the sunset a crab pokemon scuttled through his legs. Ash looked at the pokemon and scanned it with Dexter.

Krabby, the River Crab pokemon. Krabby's pincers are not only powerful weapons; they are used to balance when walking sideways.

Ash smiled at the crab pokemon and walked up to it. "Hey there little guy. What are you doing out of the ocean." Ash said as he pointed at Krabby. Krabby felt threatened by the strange human and did what came naturally. He pinched the finger. "Son of a Bitch! Damn damn damn let go." Ash said as he slung Krabby around until it let go and it flew up in the air. However while he was thrashing around trying to get Krabby to let go, his pokeballs fell out of his bag and Krabby landed on one of the empty ones and the ball clicked shut. "Huh that was defiantly the most painful capture I've had so far" said Ash picked up his new pokemon's pokeball and put his extra into his bag and zipped it up tight. Ash checked his new pokemon.

Krabby: Gender: Male Ability: Hyper Cutter

Attacks: Bubble, Vicegrip, Mud Shot, Stomp, Harden, Fury Cutter

Misty and Brock finally caught up to Ash who was playing rock paper scissors with Krabby and losing. "Hey guys meet Krabby" Ash said as Krabby waved at Ash's two traveling companions.

"No you got another water pokemon." Misty said as she fell to her knees in depression.

"Wait Ash, which pokemon do you has with you?" Brock asked. "Well there's Krabby, Pikachu, Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Butterfree and Sandshrew." Ash said naming his pokemon out with his fingers in the air.

"How many pokemon is that Ash?" Brock asked.

"Seven. Why?" Ash asked curiously.

"SEVEN! Ash most trainers are only allowed to have six pokemon at a time." Brock said.

"So what does this mean?" Ash asked.

"Means we need to talk to Professor Oak and see what is going on. That light house over there should have a phone." Misty chimed in as they looked at the light house on top of a cliff down the beach. By the time they had gotten to the light house night had come.

"Hello is anyone home?" Misty said as she pushed the button to the intercom. After there was no answer the group opened the door. When the group walked into the lighthouse they found a phone right by a transfer machine, which confused them as to why there was a transfer machine at a private residence. Ash called up Professor Oak.

"Hello, who's calling" Oak said as he was eating his dinner which consisted of noodles.

"Hey professor, sorry for disturbing your dinner, I have a question for you." Ash said as he was watching the Professor eat.

"Shoot, what is it?" Oak asked as he put his bowl down.

"How am I able to have seven pokemon with me?" Ash asked.

"Oh that, I was going to tell you but your pidgeotto attacked me before I could tell you. Your father got you special permission to carry seven pokemon on your travels as a birthday present. Oh by the way happy eleventh birthday." Oak said. That had surprised Brock and Misty that Ash's birthday had recently happened and he did not mention it.

"Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday Ash?" Misty asked.

"Well, I kinda forgot. I was to busy training my pokemon to realize what the date was." Ash said which got both Brock and Misty to sweat drop.

"So which pokemon made your seventh?" Oak said interested in what Ash had caught

"It's a Krabby sir. I want to send him to the lab and maybe get Pidgeotto back into the team. I don't need two water types in my team and Pidgeotto is quicker and better a dodging than Spearow." Ash said.

"Sound logic. Alright I'll switch your pokemon out. Just put Krabby's pokeball on the transfer machine and I'll switch them." Oak said.

"No problem Professor," Ash said as he placed Krabby's pokeball on the transfer machine and in a flash of light the pokemon were switched.

"Alright Professor thanks a lot. Now don't cook up my Krabby for dinner." Ash said in a joking manner.

"Don't worry, if I was going to do that I would eat Gary's Krabby. It's almost three times bigger than yours Ash. In fact his Krabby has been recorded as one of the biggest ever caught." Oak said as he showed the differences between the two Krabby's.

"It's not the size of the Growlithe in the fight but the size of the fight in the Growlithe. My Krabby may be smaller but he has a lot more fight." Ash said looking at the two Krabby. Ash's Krabby heard his words and stuck his chest out in pride at what his trainer said. "Alright professor, have a good night." Ash said as he hung up on the professor.

"Help me." The group heard someone say. The lights turned on and they saw that they were in a giant hall with a strange pokemon sitting on a throne. "Help me." The pokemon said but on closer inspection it could be seen that it was a man in a costume. After a little fight with the suit the man got out. "Thank you so much; I was stuck in that costume for a couple of hours before you came here. I'm Bill. I'm a pokemon researcher." The boy was dressed in fancy clothes and had green wavy hair

"I'm Ash, this is Misty and this is Brock. Why were you in that costume?" Ash asked Bill.

"Well I like to study rare and extinct pokemon and I was trying to get into how a Kabuto would feel." Bill explained as he looked at the wall, which had stone slabs of every pokemon up to date. "I'm also the one who developed the transfer and storage system for pokeballs. How many pokemon do you have Ash?"

"I have nine, but if you count the evolutions its twelve." Ash said.

"Hmm, I see and how long have you been a trainer?" Bill said with a focused look on his face.

"Uh almost three months. Why are you asking these questions?" Ash asked because of the how personal the questions were getting.

"Oh I'm sorry you must feel like your being interrogated. The reason I asked is to see how you were doing as a trainer. I have to say your doing pretty decent for a trainer of three months," Bill said, "but there are so many different pokemon. Your twelve is just a small amount compared to the one hundred and forty nine known today. Not to mention there are new species of pokemon being discovered everyday." Bill said. Ash looked in astonishment at the wall full of different species.

"Huh I guess I have a long way to go before I can become a master." Ash said.

"Yeah so do you all need somewhere to stay for the night?" Bill asked.

"If you don't mind the intrusion." Brock said.

"No problem at all I don't get many visitors." Bill said.

The next morning the group left the lighthouse. Bill had told them how there was a giant pokemon that he was calling to the lighthouse and that it would be a monumental discovery. Even after the story the group decided to leave. Later they would discover whatever Bill had called in completely destroyed the lighthouse but Bill survived. Apparently Bill had recorded a mating call of the beast and it had destroyed the lighthouse out of sheer rage of being misled. To this day Bill avoids the ocean as much as possible.

Vermillion City

"Alright Vermilion City, I can't wait to get that badge." Ash said as the group had finally arrived in Vermillion City.

"You should do really well, especially with the strategy you came up with." Brock said as the group neared the pokemon center.

"True but you can't rely on just one pokemon as an ace in the hole." Misty said.

"I'm not; Pikachu has a secret weapon too." Ash said looking at his pokemon on his shoulder.

Flashback

The group of trainers was at a campsite they had made for the day. Ash had left the group and headed to a clearing to train his pokemon. "Come out guys!" Ash said as he brought out his seven pokemon. This was the first time in a while all his pokemon had been out at the same time and there were some new faces that they didn't know. "Alright Pidgeotto and Butterfree these are your new teammates, Squirtle, Charmander, Bulbasaur and Sandshrew." Ash said as the pokemon met each other. "Alright, the next gym is an electric type gym and I'll probably at max need three pokemon at that time so I'm making the team to challenge the leader now." Ash said looking at his team of seven.

"Alright first off I won't use Squirtle or Pidgeotto because of the type disadvantages you two have to electric pokemon. Sandshrew and Pikachu are on the team due to having an advantage or will take low damage from electric types. That leaves me with one of you three." Ash said looking at Butterfree, Bulbasaur and Charmander. "Butterfree has been in gym battles before but I'm probably not going to use you because of your flying affinity." Butterfree nodded in understanding. "Now between you two, Charmander I still want to get your strength back since your last trainer sucked, so I'm using Bulbasaur. But don't worry when you get back to full strength, you're going to be one of my most powerful pokemon." Ash said looking at Charmander who had started tearing up at not being chosen for the gym battle but calmed down after Ash's explanation. "Alright, Pikachu and Sandshrew follow me I've got special training for you two. The rest of you wait till I come back and we'll start your training." Ash's pokemon nodded and Pikachu and Sandshrew walked behind Ash.

"So Sandshrew, I've been meaning to ask you. How come you get mad at people talking about what color you are?" Pikachu said as they were following Ash.

"Well if you must know, ever since I was born, the other sandshrew made fun of me for being green. They'd call me moldy or worse say I was a grass pokemon. One night when the group was out of the mountain to look for food, some of the higher up sandshrew in the group noticed how much bigger I was then everybody else and attacked me cause they thought their control was in danger. They yelled insults at me while the beating occurred, and I finally snapped after being talked about for so long. I ended beating them all in a blind rage and left the group. Since then if anyone talked about my color I get really angry and go ballistic." Sandshrew said as the three stopped.

"Sorry to hear that Sandshrew," Pikachu said.

"Don't worry the past is the past." Sandshrew said as Ash turned to the two.

"Alright Sandshrew your going to teach Pikachu one of your moves." Ash said with a smile on his face.

Flashback ends

The training went very well and Pikachu could perform the move at astonishing rate, almost as well as Sandshrew. When the group arrived at the pokemon they were greeted with a pink pokemon with an egg taking care of a Rattata that had scorch marks on it and was in critical condition.

Chansey, the egg pokemon. A gentle and kind hearted pokemon that works in pokemon centers to assist doctors and nurses.

"Wow after all those pokemon centers we been to that's the first time I scanned a Chansey." Ash said.

"Oh hello, how can I help you?" Nurse Joy asked the three trainers.

"We need our pokemon healed. We just got into town and I'm going to challenge the leader." Ash said.

"Well I hope your pokemon are strong because most of the pokemon here lost to the leader, Lt. Surge." Joy said looking at the door as another trainer came in with a fried Pidgey.

"Oh no not another one, Chansey can you take care of their pokemon?" Joy asked the pink pokemon.

"Chanc" the egg pokemon said as she grabbed the group's pokemon. After a while Ash's pokemon came back fully healed and they left.

"Good luck Ash, you're going to need it." Nurse Joy said as the group headed for the gym.

When they arrived at the gym they saw that the two giant doors in between two thunderbolts were standing were closed, so Ash walked up to the door and pushed them open. "Hello I'm here to challenge the gym leader." Ash said as he walked through the doorway.

"Hey Lieutenant, another victim for you" said a dark skinned man with a black leather jacket while a woman with brown hair and red tank top and dog tags were standing in front of a man who was sitting.

"He doesn't look like much sir" the woman said as the man got up from his seat. The man was huge with a green overcoat and green pants on. He had blond hair and dog tags hanging from his neck.

"Oh look at that he's got a baby pokemon." Lt. Surge said standing over the group and looking at Ash's Pikachu.

"What do you mean baby?" Ash said getting a little upset at the jab at his pokemon.

"I mean that yellow pipsqueak on your shoulder. You need to evolve it to get it stronger." Surge commented pointing at Pikachu.

"You can bad talk me all you want but I'll be damned if I let you talk about Pikachu." Ash said as he stared at Surge with anger in his eyes.

"Fine let's get this match out of the way. I'll let it be your choice of what kind of match we have, baby." Lt. Surge said with arrogance in his voice.

"Fine I choose a three on three match." Ash said as he took his spot ready for the battle.

"Fine let's get this match rolling!" Surge said as he took his spot in the leader platform and Ash took his place in the challengers.

"This is a three on three battle between the leader of the Vermillion Gym Lt. Surge and the challenger. Only the challenger can switch pokemon. The battle is over when one trainer is out of pokemon. Now that you understand the rules, send out your first pokemon." Said the woman in the judge's box.

"Go Electrode!" Surge said as a white and red ball like pokemon came out of the ball.

Electrode, the ball pokemon and evolved form of Voltorb. It stores electric energy under high pressure. It often explodes with little or no warning.

"Sounds like a dangerous pokemon." Ash said looking at the pokemon. "Ok go Bulbasaur." Ash said as his plant pokemon came out.

"Ha look the baby's got another baby pokemon!" Surge laughed.

"We'll see who's laughing after this battle." Ash said as he readied himself.

"The first battle is between the leader's Electrode and the challenger's Bulbasaur. Begin!" The ref yelled as the battle began.

"Electrode Sonicboom" Surge told his pokemon who sent out a pressurized sound wave at Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip to jump over the attack and hit it with poison powder!" Ash said as Bulbasaur's vines shot out and pushed him off the ground and over the attack. Once over the attack, a purple powder came out of Bulbasaur's bulb and hit Electrode, who started to look ill.

"Looks like the baby has some moves, Electrode use swift." Electrode sent out multiple stars out and hit Bulbasaur, who was still air born. Luckily the attack caused Bulbasaur to back flip and was now facing Electrode.

"Great job Bulbasaur. Now use Vine Whip to wrap Electrode and slam it around." Bulbasaur shot his vines out and grabbed a hold of the ball pokemon.

'I see what he's doing. To bad I know how to conquer it.' Surge thought. "Electrode spin and bring Bulbasaur in close." Surge said as Electrode spun and Bulbasaur shot forward and hit Electrode hard and his vines came undone. "Now use Self Destruct!" Surge said as Electrode lit up and exploded sending Bulbasaur flying back and knocked him out.

"The battle is a draw. Both pokemon are unable to battle." The ref said as Ash ran up to Bulbasaur who was hurt.

"Bulbasaur are you ok?!" "Bulbasaur opened his eyes and nodded his head. "Thank god." Ash said, as he was glad his pokemon was not hurt to badly. "What the hell is your problem?!" Ash said looking at Surge with fury.

"It was a strategic measure. Electrode was going to lose the battle in the next couple of minutes due to that poison powder and since he was going to lose might as well knock you down one pokemon as well." Surge said matter of factly.

"But what about Electrode?" Ash yelled.

"What about Electrode? He loves blowing up. See for yourself." Surge said pointing behind him. Sure enough there was Electrode with a big smile on its circular face laughing as if it had the time of its life. "Kinds of scares me a little bit." Surge said smirking back at his pokemon. "Now shall we continue?"

"Sure" Ash said as he got back into his box after returning Bulbasaur.

"Trainers choose your next pokemon." The judse said.

"Go Sandshrew!" Ash tossed the pokebal as Sandshrew came out with the light particles.

"Go Electabuzz!" Both pokemon took their place in front of their trainers.

Electabuzz, the Electric pokemon. Electricity runs across its entire body, in darkness its body glows in the dark.

"Huh a ground type huh?" Surge said looking at Ash's green sandshrew, "Now you're battling with your head but Electabuzz can use other moves to."

"Wow you're the first person not to say anything about his color." Ash said honestly surprised about the fact.

"Well now that you mention it, it kinda looks like it has some sort of fungus on it." Surge and his Electabuzz laughed out at the joke. What he didn't know was that Ash was goading him to say something about Sandshrew's color. Sandshrew was a pretty easy going pokemon most of the time but when Ash used him in the multiple battles against random trainers since he caught Sandshrew, the opposing trainer would say that his color made him look like a grass type pokemon or that he had mold growing on him. The fire lit in Sandshrew once again and waited for the battle to begin.

"The match between the challenger's Sandshrew and the leader's Electabuzz. Begin!" Before Ash could give an order Sandshrew had ran up to Electabuzz and was beating the living day lights out of Electabuzz. After about five minutes of the beat down, Sandshrew finally calmed down and left the beaten up and bruised Electabuzz on the floor. Sandshrew walked back to Ash rubbing the back of his head with embarrassment.

"Shrew shrew sand shrew sand" he said to Ash, which meant 'Sorry I lost my temper again'.

"It's alright buddy, thanks to you we only have one more to win. One of these days no one will make fun of you because of your color, they will think of respect when they think of you" Ash said bending down and showing that he wasn't mad at Sandshrew.

"Shrew shrew" Sandshrew said having some tears in his eyes. "Shrew?" Sandshrew said before his body started to glow. Sandshrew's body grew in size growing from Ash's waist to a couple of inches taller than he was and his claws came out until they were long point and the scales on his back bristled up into red spines. He had lost his green color and now had a light brown complexion.

"Wow Sandshrew you evolved!" Ash said as he looked at his new pokemon.

Sandslash, the mouse pokemon and evolved form of Sandshrew. It curls up into a spiny ball when threatened. It can roll while curled up to attack or escape.

Gender: Male Ability: Sand Veil

Attacks: Slash, Defense Curl, Dig, Rollout, Metal Claw, Fury Swipes, Sandstorm, Crush Claw, Poison Sting

Shiny: Light brown in color and red spines on back. Several inches taller than average Sandslash.

Record: Category: Height and Weight Species: Sandslash Measurable: Height: Five feet three inches, Weight: 100 lbs

"Wow look at you Sandslash. You look strong as ever." Ash said as he hugged his newly evolved pokemon and Sandslash hugged back with tears coming out of his eyes. On the other side of the field Lt. Surge was frightened by the new pokemon ahead of him.

'Holy shit! I've never seen a Sandslash get that big! Look at those spines! They blood fucking red;'

"Uh Lt. Surge sir, could you send out your last pokemon?" The woman subordinate asked looking at her freaked out superior.

"Oh right." Surge said laughing in embarrassment. "Come on out Raichu!" Surge said calling out his strongest pokemon.

Raichu, the mouse pokemon and the evolved form of Pikachu. Its long tail serves as a ground to protect itself from its own high voltage power.

"Sandslash take a break. This is between Pikachu and Raichu." Ash said as Sandslash stepped off the field and Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder.

'Smart move Ash,' Brock said as he and Misty were watching from the sidelines, 'use Pikachu to weaken Raichu and make it easier for Sandslash to win the battle.'

"Third match between challenger's Pikachu and leader's Raichu. Begin!" The referee shouted.

'Thank god he got that monster out of the battle for now. I can come up with a strategy to beat it while I battle this baby pokemon.' Surge thought.

"You're going to hurt after this small fry." Raichu said looking toward Pikachu.

"Not likely fat ass" Pikachu said getting a rise out of Raichu.

"Pikachu hit it with quick attack." Ash said as Pikachu ran toward Raichu.

"Catch it." Surge said as Pikachu hit Raichu but didn't do much to the bigger mouse. Raichu then proceeded to throw Pikachu down on the ground. "Now use body slam on the little rat." Surge said as Raichu jumped up and belly flopped onto Pikachu covering the smaller "Oops looks like Raichu splattered the baby pokemon." Surge said.

"Oh no Pikachu!" Misty yelled from the stands. However Brock knew something was up when he didn't hear Ash cry out. He looked over at his friend who had a smile on his face. Raichu got up from his spot and looked down at the pokemon he just defeated only to see a hole and no pikachu. Just then, the ground behind Raichu burst open and Pikachu flew above Raichu.

"How/ How!" Surge and Raichu yelled seeing the smaller pokemon unharmed.

"Looks like that training paid off." Ash said.

"Hmph, show off." Sandslash said leaning against the wall of the gym.

"Time to go to sleep bitch!" Pikachu said as his tail started to glow. He then hit Raichu with Iron Tail and knocked the bigger pokemon back toward his trainer with swirls in his eyes.

"Rrrr..Raichu is unable to battle. The winner of the match and the gym battle is the challenger." The woman said unable to believe that her superior's Raichu could be beaten.

"And that's why you don't misjudge a pokemon by their size." Ash said to Lt. Surge who was walking over to the smaller boy.

"Good job kid, you really showed me." Surge said having a hand out in respect. Ash took it and the two trainers shook hand. "It is my honor to bestow the Thunder badge to uhh. Hey kid what is your name anyway?" Ash then realized that they had never really introduced each other.

"Oh sorry, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." Ash said embarrassed that he forgot to introduce himself.

"To Ash Ketchum." Surge said handing the sun looking badge to Ash.

"Alright that's three down and five to go!" Ash said smiling and celebration with Pikachu and Sandslash.

After the Ash got his badge he took the picture in front of the gym with badge in hand. Sandslash was standing beside him with Bulbasaur in front and Pikachu sitting on his shoulder. Ash was bent down and holding the Thunder badge out in pride.

* * *

Ash's Team

Pikachu, Charmander, Butterfree, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Sandslash(shiny), Pidgeotto

At Oak's Lab

Spearow, Krabby

Misty's Team

Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen

Brock's Team

Geodude, Onix, Zubat

Pokedex Rating: Caught or owned: 13 Pokemon seen: 38 percentage seen: 26%

Amount time as trainer: 3 months

Rating: Great amount that have been seen in a short time but needs to catch more pokemon. So that pretty much means you're not the worse trainer in the world but you're a long way from being a master.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 3. I don't know when I will be able to post Chapter 4 so it might not be this week or next week because with the end of the semester come the long ass research papers that have to be done and they are not as easy to write as this. Enough with sharing my problems with you all, thanks for the reviews from last chapter and I hope to get some good ones for this one. Everyone have a good day. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon Retold: Kanto Chronicles

**I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry for the wait, the last few weeks have been hell at school. Papers, tests and presentations throughout since the last time I updated. Thank you guys for the reviews and I'm glad a lot of people enjoy my work. Hope everyone enjoys the next chapter. **

Chapter 4 (Episodes 15-24)

Last time we left Ash and the group, Ash had just won his third badge by defeating Lt. Surge. Now we find our hero at the Vermillion City Pokecenter making a very important call to Professor Oak.

"Hey Professor, I just won my third badge." Ash said showing his new Thunder Badge to the professor on the phone.

"I see that Ash congratulations. Now I know that's not the only reason you're calling." Oak said.

"Yeah I need to switch out one pokemon and send another to you." Ash said holding up two pokeballs.

"Oh and why is that?" Oak asked.

"Well I want to switch Butterfree and Spearow, so I can train him some more. The other pokemon I'm sending you is my Sandslash." Ash said.

"Why are you sending Sandslash here?" Oak asked curious about the reason behind this strange move.

"Well the reason is when I left the gym two woman were there and were giving free tickets to a voyage on the SS Anne for pokemon trainers. Well we took them but when I told my team, Sandslash freaked out and rolled into a ball when I mentioned the ocean. He still hasn't uncurled himself." Ash said looking at Sandslash's pokeball.

"Well that's understandable, but why don't you switch Sandslash with Krabby?" Oak asked.

"Well if I did that I would have four pokemon weak to electric attack and that puts me in a severe disadvantage in pokemon battles if my opponent has one. It would be better if I kept that spot open and caught a new pokemon." Ash said.

"Sound reasonable," Oak said nodding his head and stroking his chin,

"Ok send Sandslash over first and then I'll switch Butterfree and Spearow." Oak said. Couple of minutes later, Ash and the group walked out of the pokemon center heading for the docks and getting on the SS Anne.

Onboard the SS Anne

When the group got onto the ship they were greeted by the sight and sounds of trainers and salesmen that were riding on the massive ship.

"Wow, look at all the trainers." Ash said looking around noticing all of the people on the ship.

"And the shopping" Misty said as she looked at a vendor selling items.

"And the women." Brock said seeing many beautiful women walking around.

"What was that Brock?" Misty asked looking over at the older teen.

"Uh nothing Misty." Brock said waving his hands in front of him.

"Raticate use Hyper Fang." The group heard over in a battle area. There they saw two pokemon battling. One was a Starmie and the other was a giant brown rat with a white belly and huge fangs.

Raticate, the Rat pokemon and the evolved form of Rattata. It uses its whiskers to maintain its balance. It apparently slows down if they are cut off.

Dexter said as the Raticate hit the enemy's Starmie with its ferocious teeth and defeated the water pokemon. The trainer of the Raticate was a man dressed in a fancy tuxedo with a top hat, a slim mustache and dark glasses. He had a woman with a beautiful red dress and with brown hair hanging off of him.

"Great match young man, now who shall challenge me to a match?" The fancy man said waving his one arm in the air that wasn't taken up by a beautiful woman.

"He's not worth battling right now." Ash said walking past the display.

"Why not Ash?" Misty asked following the younger trainer.

"Well his Raticate is tired and who ever battles him next is going to win because of that. It's not worth getting a cheap victory." Ash said with Brock and Misty following him. Ash then heard a familiar voice.

"Come one, come all feast your eyes on the wonder of steel type attacks." The group heard from where a crowd was gathered.

'That voice, that opening line, it could be only one person.' Ash thought as he looked toward the center of the group to see a man he hadn't seen since Pewter City.

"Hey Jericho!" Ash yelled over the crowd. This got the older man to look in the group's direction and see his friend from Pallet Town

"Oh Ash! How are you doing today? Ladies and gentlemen this is someone who I personally helped in his journey with the use of these metal moves. Come on up to the stage Ash!" Jericho said as he beckoned Ash to the stage.

"How have you been Ash?" Jericho asked the young trainer.

"I'm doing fine Jericho. I won my third badge before I came on this cruise." Ash said as he showed his badges.

"That's wonderful Ash. Now can you tell the crowd how much help that move I taught your Pikachu was?" Jericho said, shouting to the crowd

"Iron tail helped me win two badges. I won the Boulder badge from the Pewter City gym and the Thunder badge from the Vermillion City gym." Ash said holding up two of his three badges. When the trainers on the boat saw that one of these steel moves helped Ash win Thunder badge, they went wild. All the trainers gathered around the stage begging Jericho to teach their pokemon one of the three steel type moves.

"Alright, hold on. My services are not cheap. To teach your pokemon these moves will cost 2000 pokedollars each. My time is valuable and I won't do it for a trainer that can't pay." Jericho said as most of the crowd left because they couldn't afford the price but still there were about 12 trainers left so that was still a good profit to be made.

"Thanks Ash I needed some proof that my moves work. So what pokemon did Pikachu's Iron Tail knock out?" Jericho said interested in how his formal pupil was doing. The three trainers and pokemon tutor were sitting at a table talking about how their lives had been since they last saw each other.

"Yeah Pikachu won both matches for me. He knocked out Brock's Onix to win me the Boulder badge and beat Lt. Surge's Raichu to win me the Thunder Badge." Ash said proud of his pokemon's accomplishments.

"Yeah I was hoping to have one of my pokemon taught another one of your moves but I see your going to busy with training those other pokemon. Not to mention I don't have the budget for you to teach them." Ash said with sadness in his voice.

"Oh which pokemon and which move?" Jericho said looking at his friend.

"My Spearow and Pidgeotto would do great with Steel Wing." Ash said thinking of the strategies that he could come up with those two knowing that move.

"Well you're in luck Ash!" Jericho said patting Ash on the back, "I'm running a special. I'm teaching Steel Wing for free, course first trainer come only trainer served. So you interested?" Jericho said smiling.

"Yes! Thank you Jericho, you don't have to do this for me." Ash said to his friend. "Don't worry about it Ash. I owe it to you for all this money I made today!" Jericho said looking into his wallet, which was stuffed to the brim with pokedollars. "Beside Steel Wing is the easiest to teach out of the three moves." Jericho said as he grabbed the two pokeballs. "Now I'll be in the hull training. Come find me in an hour or so." Jericho said as he walked off.

About forty-five minutes after Jericho left, men in black suits with big red R's on their chest came out with machines on their back.

"Alright this is a stick up give us all your pokemon!" One of the grunts said readying his machine to gather the trainer's pokemon. On one of the tables that was higher than the rest, two people stood in their white Team Rocket uniforms. Jessie looked thrilled to have been working this job but James looked like a depressed mess.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"OH HELL NO!" Ash said as Pikachu jumped from his shoulder. "Pikachu light them up!" Ash said as Pikachu let out a huge Thunderbolt that hit the Rockets. This caused a chain reaction throughout the ship where trainers battled for their pokemon. By the end, after the smoke had cleared, all the Rockets were defeated and the trainers celebrated. The only rockets not captured were the two in white and a Meowth. However unknown to the trainers a deadly storm had come and was now knocking the SS Anne around like a little dinghy.

"Damn we have to get to the lifeboats or we're going to get stuck in this ship." Misty said following Ash and Pikachu to the hull of the ship.

"We can't Jericho is still in the hull and he has Spearow and Pidgeotto!" Ash said. The group was running down a hallway trying to get to the older man. A huge wave hit the SS Anne, tipping it over and flipping it upside down. When this happened, Ash, Misty, and Brock flipped with it and were knocked unconscious. The boat then began to sink to the dark depths of the ocean.

On a Large Piece of Driftwood

The sun, the blistering unwavering sun beat down on our heroes laying on a large piece of driftwood. It had been tough but they had escaped the deathtrap that was the SS Anne. Ash and the group met up with Jesse, James and Meowth while looking for a way out and decided to head for the hull since the ship had flipped over. They had fought their way through fire and other obstacles and made it to the hull area. There they met up with Jericho who was still unconscious, but woke up when Misty started slapping him. He told Ash that both Spearow and Pidgeotto had learned Steel Wing. They then had to figure out how to get out of the hull and up to the surface. They found rope and tied themselves to a water pokemon, Brock to Starmie, Misty to Goldeen, Ash and Pikachu to Squirtle and Jericho to Staryu. The rocket trio tied themselves to a Magikarp that belonged to James. Ash then used Charmander to burn a hole in the hull and the group escaped. Well most did, the rockets didn't know that Magikarp couldn't swim that well and were left behind. The group had found the large floating barge of driftwood and took residence for the meantime. When they got there, they noticed that they were surrounded by nothing but water with debris everywhere. Ash and Jericho sent out Farfetch'd, Pidgeotto and Spearow to look for land. Each one of the flying pokemon took a different direction. A few minutes later, Spearow brought back the Rockets with Magikarp trying it's hardest to drag the three to safety. When they were brought up to the deck, they looked dead but soon revitalized after Misty thought it would be a good idea to send them out to sea. It had been a day since the birds left to find land and Farfetch'd had returned at sunset. Now we have the three rockets, Misty, Brock, Ash and Jericho burning in the sun waiting for Pidgeotto to come back.

"Why is it so damn hot?" Ash asked looking from under his hat that was pulled low over his eyes.

"I'm hungry." Meowth said getting nods from Jessie, James, Jericho, and Brock. They all looked at James' Magikarp that was in between the group and started getting ideas about eating the fish. Meowth was the first one to crack and lunged at the fish and bit down on the scales only for his fangs to break.

"That was dumb. Magikarp are the toughest pokemon around. They can live in any environment whether it is clean or polluted." Ash said shaking his head at what the heat was doing to his friends and annoyances.

"That and they have some of the hardest scales around." Misty said to follow up Ash's statement.

"I paid lot money for that stupid pokemon. Not only is it not a strong or rare pokemon it cannot even be eaten!" James said in a rage. "You're Useless!" James yelled out ready to kick the fish. When his foot came forward it didn't hit its target. Instead of kicking Magikarp, he hit nothing but air and fell straight onto his back. Ash had moved and grabbed Magikarp from being kicked and now looked pissed.

"I'm tired, I'm hungry, but I'll be damned if I see someone abuse a pokemon without doing something." Ash said with Magikarp in his arms looking up at the trainer that saved it from being kicked.

"It's not like that pokemon is worth anything, it's useless." James yelled at the young boy. "Let's see what Dexter has to say." Ash said as he brought out his pokedex, which did not have a signal at the moment to make a call.

Magikarp, the fish pokemon. Magikarp is an underpowered, pathetic Pokemon. It may jump high on rare occasions, but never more than seven feet.

"See even the stupid machine says it's useless." Jessie said laughing at Ash and Magikarp.

"At least I wasn't dumb enough to buy a Magikarp for a lot of money blueberry head." Dexter retorted which got Ash to wonder when his pokedex got its own attitude.

"You want that weakling you can have it!" James said as he threw Magikarp's gold platted pokeball at Ash and he caught the ball.

Magikarp: Gender: Female Ability: Swift Swim

Attacks: Tackle, Flail, Splash

"Well welcome to the team Magikarp." Ash said smiling down at the red fish. "Everybody may think your weak but I see that spirit. It took a lot of strength to drag those three cement heads from the ocean floor." Ash said laughing at his own joke, which got a "Karp" and a smile out of Magikarp. "I promise you Magikarp, together we're gonna make them regret getting rid of a strong pokemon like you." Ash said with determination in his eye.

"Ha the day that weak pokemon beats us is the day the twerpette kisses you." Jessie said which caused Misty and Ash to blush. Magikarp noticed this and got a determined look in her face.

"We're getting away from you twerps, that crazy of yours may be contagious." Meowth said as all three of them jumped to a smaller platform. Magikarp started flailing around and jumped out of Ash's hand and hopped toward the rockets.

"Magikarp what are you doing?" Ash asked as Magikarp flailed into the water.

"Heh look even that weakling doesn't want to be trained by the twerp." Meowth said as the rockets laughed again. Magikarp began to glow and started to grow into a giant blue sea serpent pokemon.

"Wwwwhat is that?" Jericho asked looking at the monster before him.

"It's a Gyarados!" Misty fell down to her knees and started shaking

"Magikarp evolved" Ash said looking at his new pokemon

Gyarados, the atrocious pokemon and the evolved form of Magikarp. Gyarados are brutally vicious and enormously destructive and are known for totally destroying cities in ancient times

"That weakling turned into that monster!" Meowth yelled.

"James control it, it was your pokemon." Jessie yelled as Gyarados reared her head back and a yellow ball of energy formed.

"But it's not mine it's the twerps!" James said as Jessie was strangling him. Gyarados shot the energy beam at the three and sent them flying.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" the rockets yelled as they vanished from the horizon.

"That was a Hyper Beam attack." Brock said as Gyarados turned back to the four that were still witness to her ferocity. It stood tall over the four that were frozen in fear. Gyarados then brought her face down in front of Ash who was almost the size of her head. The group was silent afraid at what might happen to their friend. Ash looked Gyarados straight in the eye and saw something he recognized from the giant snake. He then busted out in a smile.

"Ha I knew you would get strong but I didn't think it would be this fast." Ash smiled at the blue beast in front of him. Gyarados proceeded to nuzzle Ash and knocking him down in the process.

"I don't believe it." Misty said in disbelief.

"What's hard to believe about this?" Jericho asked looking at the sight in front of him.

"Gyarados are the hardest water type pokemon to train. They're dangerous and usually violent but Ash's acts like a big softy." Misty said.

"Well it may have been a really short time, but in that time Ash inspired Gyarados to evolve and accepted him as her trainer. She's probably really strong in battle." Brock said seeing that Ash had finally gotten up from the ground and was petting his newest pokemon.

"Alright let's see how strong you are?" Ash said using Dexter to scan the pokemon.

Gyarados: Gender: Female Ability: Intimidate

Attacks: Dragon Rage, Twister, Hydro Pump, Hyper Beam, Water Pulse, Earthquake, Ice Beam, Flamethrower

"Wow, you got really strong Gyarados." Ash said hugging the sea serpent.

"How can a newly evolved pokemon have all those strong moves even if it's a Gyarados?" Brock asked astonished at the range of attacks.

"Gyarados are known as pokemon natural disasters no matter where they are and know multiple types of attacks and learn them all at evolution. However most Gyarados cannot utilize these techniques due to their rage which is why most know thrash. Some old legends say that the extreme power is payment to the Gyarados for their Magikarp forms being weak given to them by a higher deity. However with all the power they are given, they lose their control and go on blind rages unless a trainer can calm it or if the Gyarados was shown love and respect when it was a Magikarp." Misty said remembering her old lessons on water pokemon folklore. She then walked over to Ash.

"Hey what's up Misty?" Ash said looking at her but still petting Gyarados. Misty then gave him a quick peck on the cheek and a blush instantly was on both Ash and Misty's face.

"Jessie did say when Magikarp beats them, was the day I kiss you." She said giving Ash a smile.

"Yeah I guess she did." Ash said looking around in the sky still trying to process what had just happened.

"Hey Pidgeotto" Ash yelled to his flying pokemon who was coming back to the barge with something in her mouth. Pidgeotto dropped into Ash's arm and dropped a palm leaf into Ash's hand. "Alright you found land! Can you lead us to it?" Ash asked his flyer who nodded. "Alright, oh and Pidgeotto say hello to Gyarados, your new female teammate." Ash said pointing back at his new pokemon. Pidgeotto stood there for a moment and started dancing around as if she had one the lottery. She flew up to Ash's belt and hit one of the pokeballs and Spearow came out of his ball.

"What the hell?" Spearow asked looking around confused until he saw Pidgeotto. "Oh, it's you bitch."

"Hello ass thought I would ask you a question." Pidgeotto said with a smile.

"What is it?" Spearow asked getting annoyed of Pidgeotto's antics.

"Do you still say that female pokemon are weaker than male pokemon?" Pidgeotto asked in superior tone.

"Yeah I do what does that have to do with anything? Decide to admit I'm right?" Spearow said in a cocky voice.

"Not at all, I want you to meet Ash's new female pokemon." Pidgeotto said pointing behind Spearow.

"So what's the big deal? Ash's got another bitch on the team." Spearow said as he turned around and Gyarados was face to face with him and spoke for the first time.

"Hello I'm the new girl." She said in a light girly voice. Spearow was turned to stone as soon as he saw Gyarados and fell back when she spoke.

"Spearow! Spearow! Pikachu get over here I think he's having a heart attack. Shock him." Ash yelled worried about his pokemon who was having a break down.

"What did I do?" Gyarados asked Pidgeotto.

"Put an arrogant ass in his place." Pidgeotto said with pride.

"Oh, I thought I was just introducing myself." Gyarados said oblivious to what she had done to Spearow.

A Day Later

"Hallelujah! Land!" Ash screamed as an island came into view. It had been another day since the group was stranded but with strapping ropes to Gyarados and following Pidgeotto they had arrived at an unknown island.

"Finally I can stand on dry land. After that I'm never taking a cruise again!" Brock said, as they were getting closer to the shore. However before they could get to the shore there was a large cluster of blue jellyfish pokemon in their way, which caused Gyarados to stop. Each one had a red jewel in the middle of their forehead and two red spheres on both sides of their head.

"Tentacool!" Misty squealed like a little girl.

"Tentacool?" Ash asked as he brought out Dexter to see what this pokemon was that got Misty all excited.

Tentacool, the jellyfish pokemon. Tentacool drift in the seas and stings anything that comes by it two poison tentacles.

"They are some of the most beautiful water pokemon. They're even called the jewel of the sea." Misty said twirling around acting like she was in a dream world.

"Well since you're in dream world, I guess me and Brock have to figure out how to get around these things without being stung." Ash said as he sat down and got into a thinking pose. However, Gyarados was tired of waiting and agitated from Misty's comment on the beauty of these blob of creatures in front of her and powered up a Hyper Beam aimed at the pod of jellyfish.

"Gyarados don't!" Ash said but was too late as Gyarados released the Hyper Beam and the pod went up and scattered them.

"Ash, control your pokemon." Misty said seeing the sea serpant pokemon attacked. After the attack Misty heard two thuds behind her. There she saw two different pokemon. One was a Tentacool the other was a blue seahorse pokemon with a yellow belly. "I better catch them before Ash sees them." Misty said looking at the two.

"See what Misty?" Ash said turning around with Dexter still in his hand.

"Horsea, the Dragon pokemon. Horsea are known to shoot down flying bugs with precision blasts of ink from the surface of the water.

"Dragon pokemon?" Ash said as he started reaching for his extra pokeball.

"They're mine!" Misty said as she flung two pokeballs at the water pokemon on the raft. Both balls shook for three times and locked.

"Man that Horsea would have been cool to have." Ash said.

"You have to quicker Ash." Misty said holding her two pokeballs in her hand and giving Ash the peace sign.

"Can't catch them all." Brock said patting Ash on his back as the group was heading for the beach.

The group finally landed on the beach and Ash put Gyarados back in her pokeball. When the group started toward the town Jericho left the group, off to make more money and spread the love of steel. They finally arrived at the Pokecenter and had their pokemon taking care of as they went and ate trying to fill their stomachs after a long couple of days. They were now in the lounge waiting for their pokemon to be healed.

"According to the map on Dexter, the nearest gym is in Saffron City." Ash said as he looked over to his friends.

"Saffron huh? Never heard of what the gym's pokemon there are like." Brock said relaxing in a large cushion chair.

"I've heard rumors that had it with fighting, psychic, ice and even a bug type gym. Of course it's all rumors but from what I've heard is that there has been no trainer that has been able to get that badge." Misty said on the couch laying her head in Ash's lap.

"Well that's just great." Ash said as his eyes sharpened.

"Come on there's a first time for everything Ash." Misty said looking up from her spot on his lap.

"Not that. Him." Ash said looking at the door. There in the door stood his childhood rival with his cheerleaders at the entrance to the pokemon center.

"Well if it isn't Ashy-boy." Gary said looking at the scene in front of him. To Ash's right was a dark skinned boy and laying her head on Ash's lap was a cute red head. "Well I guess that there's someone for everyone. Even if they suck at being a trainer." Gary said with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"I suck at training? At least I know better than to drive around in a car around Kanto which stops you from going to areas where pokemon are." Ash said.

"Ha you probably don't even have a badge." Gary said a little peed off after that last comment.

"I've got three badges." Ash said with pride.

"Three? I'm already up to five. I got them so fast I'm taking a vacation." Gary said showing off his badges which none of them Ash recognized except for the Boulder and Cascade Badge.

"Well if you're so confident in your abilities, how bout we head outside and have a battle before you start your vacation." Ash said as he got up and stood in front of Gary with electricity sparking between them.

"Fine, outside now." Gary said as he and his cheerleaders headed outside. Ash, Misty, and Brock followed afterward and they found a field that was not being used for battle.

"Alright I want to make this short and sweet, so how about a one on one battle." Gary said. His cheerleaders went through their cheer for their favorite trainer while the two stared each other down from across the battlefield.

"That's fine with me. You want to send yours out first or shall I." Ash said knowing what Gary was going to do.

"Please, the better trainer goes first. So I'll go first, then that rock, then you." Gary said pointing to the rock that was sitting right by Ash's box.

"Fine, just choose." Ash said. "It's not going to matter since you won't beat any of my pokemon. Go Growlithe." Gary said as an orange puppy with black stripes came out of the pokeball.

Growlithe, the puppy pokemon. It is very protective of its territory. It will bark and bite to repel intruders from its space.

"Alright." Ash said as he messed with his pokedex and set it to the camera mode.

"What are you doing?" Gary asked not knowing what was going on.

"Just wanted to capture your face when you see my pokemon. Now go Gyarados." Ash said as Gyarados appeared looking down on Gary and Growlithe. Gary couldn't believe what he was seeing. There in front of him was one of the most dangerous pokemon in the world. How in the world did Ash get something like that? Gary heard a click and heard Ash bust out laughing. Gary looked over and saw Ash looking at his pokedex.

"What's so funny?" Gary asked still having a look of horror on his face.

"Your face when I sent out Gyarados." Ash said still giggling at the picture.

"This isn't a laughing matter! Can you even control that monster?" Gary yelled out.

"Of course I can and Gyarados is not a monster, she's a cuddler." Ash said as Gyarados nuzzled against her trainers body. Gary couldn't believe his eyes. The most dangerous pokemon in the known world was a big softy.

"Ha your Gyarados is a wimp! No Gyarados with an ounce of dignity would behave like that." Gary said which got both Gyarados and Ash to become serious.

"We'll see how big a softy Gyarados really is after this battle." Ash said with Gyarados letting out a roar.

"Fine let' go. Growlithe use Flamethrower." Gary said as his Growlithe sent out a stream of flame from its mouth.

"Gyarados use Water Pulse to douse those flames." Ash said as Gyarados fired a ball of water out from her and overpowered the flames from Growlithe.

"Now use Hydro Pump." Ash said as a huge jet of water came from Gyarados's mouth heading for Gary's pokemon.

"Use Agility to dodge!" Gary said as Growlithe started speeding around the field and avoiding the Hydro Pump.

"Now use Dig!" Gary said as Growlithe dove underground.

"Dodge this! Gyarados use Earthquake!" Ash said as Gyarados started smashing her tail against the ground and causing the earth to tremble around the area. Gary had dropped to the ground along with Ash, Misty, Brock and the cheerleaders. Ash looked into the distance and saw a giant building being built crumble due to the attack. 'Note to self: Don't use Earthquake near buildings under construction.' Gary's Growlithe got the worst of it since it was underground. Growlithe had to come up from its tunnel and was sprawled out on the ground trying to get its bearings.

"Gyarados stop Earthquake and use Hydro Pump." Ash said. Gyarados stopped slamming her tail against the ground and shot another torrent of water at the puppy pokemon. The attack hit and knocked Growlithe out.

"Growlithe, No!" Gary yelled as he went to check on his defeated pokemon. Ash was celebrating his victory and was hugging Gyarados.

"Great job Gyarados!" Ash said as Gyarados nuzzled into her trainer.

"Good battle Ash, but are you're an idiot!" Misty screamed. "Using Earthquake in a populated area someone could have gotten hurt!"

"Yeah it wasn't one of my brightest ideas but it worked." Ash said rubbing the back of his head. "Wait…Yes, I finally beat Gary!" Ash yelled when he realized what he had just done.

"Don't let it get to your head. Next time I'll use a stronger pokemon to beat you." Gary said walking over after returning Growlithe.

"You're just a sore loser." Ash said with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"No I'm not; I just recently caught Growlithe and used him against you because I thought you were a weak trainer." Gary said.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Ash said, "You can't take this victory from me Gary." Ash said as he turned away from Gary and his cheerleaders.

"Let's get out of here guys." Ash said as he walked down the path heading for Saffron City with Misty and Brock in tow. Ash just stared off into the distance, angry with his rival.

The group had finally made it to Saffron City. It hadn't been a safe trip. The group had almost fallen off a cliff due to a little girl wanting to play. Then they made it to the entrance to Saffron City, where Team Rocket, who had by some miracle caught up to them, and stuck them in some sort of prison. Then the little girl who had almost caused to fall off the cliff showed up and teleported the group to the pokemon center and now here they are, resting at the Saffron Pokecenter.

"Wow that was rough." Brock said as he lay down on the couch.

"I know. Why do we always run into trouble?" Misty said lying back in a big cushiony chair.

"I blame Team Rocket. First chance we get we're putting them in jail." Ash said with an annoyed look on his face thinking about the pokemon thieves that had been stalking him and his friends.

"Here are your pokemon." Nurse Joy said as she brought the group's pokemon over. "Thanks Nurse Joy. By the way can you tell me what kind of gym Saffron City has?" Ash asked the nurse. When Ash said the word gym, Joy froze and turned around.

"My suggestion to you is to just leave the city before you even think of challenging the leader here. She's not the kind of trainer to be messed with." Nurse Joy said with a serious tone and started walking back to the medical part of the pokecenter.

"Well that was just inspiring." Ash said as he headed to the room the group had rented for the night.

The next morning the group stood before the Saffron Gym. The gym was colored gray and what looked like a parachute over it.

"Well time to get this badge out of the way." Ash said as he started walking to the gym.

"I wouldn't do that son." A man said from behind the group. He had a green jumpsuit on with a yellow cap hiding his eyes. "Sabrina is a dangerous psychic. If you fight her now you will lose." The man said and then jogged away.

"Why does everybody say I'll lose? I figured by now, people would figure out I can beat any odds." Ash said as he ignored the man's warning as the group walked into the gym. Inside group finds that the gym it strangely quiet. They looked inside one of the doors they had come upon which had a glass window looking into it. There they saw people trying to bend spoons with their mind and predicting what was on cards.

"What are you three doing here?" A man with long brown hair and a mask on his face said which got the attention of the group. He was wearing purple shirt and a white coat just like all of the people in the room they were just looking into. Ash finally responded.

"I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm here to challenge Sabrina for the Marsh Badge." Ash said.

"Ha you would be better off trying to beat the champion Lance than Mistress Sabrina. At least he is merciful." The man said as he looked at the trainers.

"Whatever, she can't be that bad." Ash said not believing what the man was saying.

"Fine it is your fate. I can only warn you. Follow me." The man said. He led the group down the hall until they reached a battlefield. On the other side of the field sat the little girl that had almost killed them sitting in the lap of a woman that looked to be about seventeen. The girl had dark green hair with purple eyes and had a red shirt with yellow buttons and a black skirt on.

"Mistress Sabrina, this is Ash Ketchum. He wishes to challenge you to a match." The man said as he bowed in front of the leader with the girl in her lap. "I would recommend not even bothering battling this ahhh!" The man said as a dark blue energy appeared around his head, which caused him pain. "I'm sorry Mistress Sabrina. I have no right to tell you who and who not to battle." The man said as he apologized for antagonizing the gym leader and quickly left the field.

"Are you ready for battle?" The doll said which really creeped out Ash and the others.

"Uh Ash maybe we should leave." Misty suggested.

"No, I will not be scared away from a challenge." Ash said looking back toward Sabrina. "Yes, I'm ready to battle." Ash said as he prepared for battle.

"I should warn you, if you lose you'll have to play with me and you can never leave." The doll said in a playful tone.

"I wouldn't mind playing with that woman you're sitting on." Brock mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Brock?" Misty asked only catching bits and pieces Brock said.

"I didn't say anything." Brock said waving his hands in front of him.

"You know I can read minds right." Sabrina said speaking for the first time without the doll. This caused Brock to pale at the punishment that he was going to get from the psychic. "And your friend here has a better chance than you do." Sabrina said looking at Ash. This caused Brock to huddle in the corner with a dark cloud hovering over his head.

"Now let's start this battle." The doll said, "Go Abra." The pokeball that had been in its hand floated up and released a strange brown pokemon that looked like it was asleep.

Abra, the psychic pokemon. Abra sleeps for eighteen hours a day. If it senses danger, it will teleport to safety even as it sleeps.

"Well that's not good." Ash said as he thought of his options. Finally he decided to go with Pikachu. Pikachu jumped off his trainer's shoulder and onto the field. Abra and Pikachu stood there waiting for the other to move until Pikachu realized that Abra was asleep. "Pikachu use Quick Attack" Ash said as Pikachu shot at Abra only for it to teleport out of the way. The Abra reappeared where Pikachu was and stood up and started to glow. When the glow died down there stood a brown pokemon with whiskers and a star on its forehead. It also had a spoon in its right hand.

Kadabra, the psychic pokemon and the evolved form of Abra. It emits special alpha waves from its body that induce headaches just by being close by

"Damn, this just got way harder. Pikachu use thunderbolt." Ash said as Pikachu released the torrent of electricity.

"Kadabra use Psychic" This caused the lightning to be sent straight back down at Pikachu which gave the mouse a taste of his own medicine. "Now use Confusion" Kadabra used Confusion on Pikachu, which caused him to start doing the hula, and then sent Pikachu straight up into the ceiling.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he ran to check up on his pokemon. "You alright buddy?" Ash asked which got a weak "Pi" in response. The doll started laughing and clapping.

"Yay, I have new toys" The doll said then Ash, Misty and Brock were teleported to an unknown area.

When the group landed they were in some sort of town. However they were soon to discover they were in some sort of play town. They discovered a family portrait of Sabrina and her parents. This was as much investigating the trio got when Sabrina and the doll appeared and were about to crush the travelers. Luckily they were teleported to safety. This is where we catch up to our heroes.

"I told you that you didn't stand a chance," said the man who had warned them earlier.

"Yeah you sure did." Ash said acknowledging his defeat.

"Yes, Sabrina was not always that brutal. She used to be such a sweet girl before her powers took over." The man said.

"You sound like you know her." Misty said looking at the man.

"I should I'm the one that trained her." The man said.

"So that makes you her trainer or is there more." Brock asked.

"She's my daughter." The man admitted.

"So this was your doing" Ash said being as blunt as he could be.

"Yes I know it is." Sabrina's father responded in sadness.

"Is there any way to help her?" Ash asked.

"Yes there is." The man said looking at Ash. "Head east to Lavender Town and to the pokemon tower, there you will find a ghost pokemon that will help you defeat my daughter." The man said as he disappeared.

"Well Ash what are we going to do." Misty asked.

"Weren't you listening Misty. We're heading to Lavender Town." Ash said as he headed east to get the pokemon that would help save Sabrina and earn him his fourth badge.

Lavender Town

"Hey Professor." Ash said as he was sitting at the videophone at the Lavender Town pokemon center. He had called Professor Oak with the phone on his pokedex while traveling to Lavender Town and told him what had happened and asked what his best plan would be catching a ghost pokemon was. Oak told him that the best pokemon for the job was Butterfree since he had psychic attacks as well as the powder attacks.

"Oh hello Ash. Have you decided which pokemon you are going to switch with Butterfree?" Oak asked with Butterfree flying happily behind the older man.

"Yes sir, I'm sending Pidgeotto." Ash said as he grabbed Pidgeotto's ball off his belt.

"Make sure you don't make fun of her size this time Professor." Ash said remembering the last time he sent her to the Professor.

"Don't worry Ash I remember the last time." Oak said laughing nervously. After the transfer the group headed for the pokemon tower.

When the group arrived at the tower, dusk had rolled in. The setting sun casted an ominous presence upon the tower, where the ghost Pokemon was supposed to reside as the group got closer to it. As Ash walked forward to enter the tower, he looked over his shoulder only to realize that Misty and Brock had stopped.

"You guys aren't going in with me, are you?" Ash said looking at his companions.

"Well we're not the ones wanting to catch a ghost pokemon." Brock said as he turned back toward Lavender Town.

"Well I'm not going in but I'll stay out here waiting for you." Misty said smiling at Ash.

"That does nothing for my confidence." Ash said, "Well at least you're braver than Brock." Ash said as said friend ran out of viewing range. "If I'm not back by morning, come get me." Ash said looking at Misty.

"Yeah I'll go find someone to go in and find you." Misty said as she got in her sleeping bag by a fire she built and went to sleep.

"Some friends" Ash said, "Well at least I have you buddy." Ash said looking for his Pikachu only to find him in a small sleeping bag pretending to be asleep. "OH NO! You're not getting out of this," Ash said as he grabbed Pikachu and entered the tower.

When Ash got into the tower, he called out both Butterfree and Charmander. Charmander's job was to light his way and Butterfree was to attack the ghost pokemon that appeared. "Be ready Butterfree, ghost pokemon are known pranksters and will try to scare you." Ash said which Butterfree nodded acknowledging the facts his trainer gave them. As the group walked through the tower they noticed that there was a light on in a room with its door closed. Ash and the group got to the door. "Alright when I open this door be ready to attack Butterfree." Ash said. He opened the door and there was nothing there. It was a dining room with food on the table and a welcome sign. 'Huh didn't expect this' Ash thought as he went to the table to see what kind of food was offered. When he got close the doors slammed closed behind him and the plates and food started flying around trying to hit him and his pokemon.

"Shit, Butterfree use Confusion on the entire room." Ash said dodging a pot roast. Butterfree released his Psychic energy on the room and knocked all the plates back and cause a black and purple ball of gas to hit the wall as well. Ash checked the pokemon with the pokedex

Gastly, the gas pokemon. Said to appear in decrepit, deserted buildings. It has no real shape as it appears to be made out of gas.

"Alright a ghost pokemon." Ash said as Gastly got back up. Gastly shot out black beams out of its eyes and hit Butterfree. Butterfree fought back with poison powder but it did not affect the ghost. Gastly hit Butterfree with a Lick attack and caused the butterfly pokemon to reel back in disgust. Butterfree was on his last legs and this Gastly was strong.

"Come on Butterfree you can do it! I believe in you!" Ash said rooting on his pokemon. Butterfree turned back to his opponent as the gas pokemon got close and when Gastly got close enough Butterfree shot a strange beam from his antenna. "What's that?" Ash asked in surprise at Butterfree's new attack.

Psybeam: a peculiar ray that may confuse the foe

Sure enough Gastly was woozily floating around in a daze. "Alright Butterfree, use Sleep Powder on Gastly." Ash said as Butterfree sent out the blue powder from his wings and hit the ghost pokemon causing it to go to sleep. "Pokeball, Go!" Ash said as he threw the ball and it hit Gastly. The ball shook several times before the ball clicked shut. "Alright, I caught Gastly!" Ash said in triumph as he held his pokeball to see Gastly's stats.

Gastly: Gender: Male Ability: Levitate

Attacks: Hypnosis, Lick, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, Spite, Dream Eater

Status: Asleep

The ball then teleported from Ash's hand to Professor Oak's Lab. Ash left the Tower feeling that he was being watch but shrugged it off as just some of the ghost pokemon making sure he left and met up with Misty as they left for the pokemon center. When they left two pokemon stared out of the tower looking at the two trainer.

"Do you think Gastly will be alright?" Another Gastly asked the much larger ghost pokemon who stood on his legs.

"I'm sure he will. That boy has a good soul. One thing is for sure, I know he'll prank those trainers pretty hard since he was caught." The larger ghost laughed as the thought of his friend causing havoc entered his mind.

Back at the pokemon center, Ash and Misty discovered Brock beaten to the floor with bruises all over his face.

"Brock what happened to you?" Ash asked his friend.

"Yes Mr. Brock what happened to you." The Nurse Joy asked with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Uh nothing. Nothing at all." Brock said not wanting to say anything that could get him hurt anymore. "So did you catch a ghost pokemon?" Brock asked out of curiosity.

"Yep and I'm getting him from Professor Oak right now." Ash said as he walked to the phone of the pokemon center.

"Hello Professor Oak?" Ash asked as he saw the lab that was almost always clean in total disarray.

"Oh thank god Ash. Please tell me you're getting your Gastly out of here." Oak said tiredly in his disheveled state.

"Professor what happened?" Misty asked looking over Ash's shoulder.

"Well Ash's Gastly has a healthy pranking streak and has been causing havoc here." Oak said as Gastly appeared behind him and licked his face causing a shiver up Oak's spine.

"But it's only been twenty minutes since I caught him." Ash said not believing his one pokemon could do all of that in the short amount of time he was there.

"Oh sure, says the trainer that wasn't here! Now get your Gastly!" Oak said as Gastly scared the professor once he realized that Gastly was behind him.

"Hey Gastly, I'm about to retrieve you so get in your pokeball so we can have fun here." Ash said which made Gastly obey and get into his pokeball.

"Wow you have a way with your pokemon Ash." Oak said as he grabbed Gastly's pokeball.

"So which pokemon are you sending me?" Oak asked hoping for a pokemon that did not play pranks.

"I'm sending Squirtle" Ash said, "I have two water pokemon so I'll keep my other one with me."

"That's fine Ash" Oak said in relief. He had taken care of plenty of Squirtle so Ash's should not have been any different. Ash placed the pokeball that was to be switched on the machine. However unknown to Ash this pokeball had gold flakes all around it and most of the flakes had worn off due to everyday activities. Ash finally got Gastly's pokeball and headed outside to introduce his new pokemon to the group.

"Alright everyone come out!" Ash said as he released his pokemon. Pikachu, Gastly, Butterfree, Charmander, Spearow and Bulbasaur all came out as expected. However what was not expected was Squirtle coming out of the last pokeball.

"Uh oh" Ash said as he looked at his team.

"What's wrong Ash?" Misty asked looking at Ash's pokemon.

"Well I told Professor Oak I sent him Squirtle. But if Squirtle is here that means that….

At the Lab

"Ok let's see how strong you are little Squirtle." Oak said as he released the pokemon in his lab. However it wasn't the small turtle pokemon but a large agitated dragon pokemon, which was in a very foul mood because she had been separated from Ash. "DAMN YOU ASH KETCHUM!"

With the Team

"DAMN YOU ASH KETCHUM!" The group heard that yelled all the way from Pallet Town.

"I'm sure he'll calm down in a couple of days." Ash said thinking that the professor would forgive him for the mistake. Gastly was laughing his invisible ass off as what his trainer had just did.

"Oh that was good. I like him, he's a riot." Gastly said.

"Yeah it never gets dull around here." Bulbasaur said.

"He was going to send me to the lab." Squirtle said with a depressed tone.

"Don't take it personal" Pikachu said to the turtle pokemon.

"You have the bad luck of having to be compared with Gyarados as water pokemon. It just means you have to get stronger."

"Yeah, it's not like the rest of us. We don't have any other pokemon for our types. Butterfree is switched in and out with Sandslash because they are different types and do well in different situations."

"Yeah the only one of us who has competition is Spearow. Of course, the two love birds have to be separated or they'll start mating." Butterfree chimed in which got Spearow to become furious.

"How dare you say that I would mate with that zzz…zzz…zzz." Spearow started but was put to sleep by Butterfree's sleep powder.

"Wow that's a nice trick to keep him quiet" Charmander said which Butterfree just shrugged.

"It's not that hard. Bulbasaur and Gastly can do the same thing to shut him up." Butterfree said as Spearow was talking in his sleep.

"Damn..ZZZ…Ugly…ZZZ…Moth." Spearow said which caused a tick mark to appear over Butterfree's left eye.

"Yeah this could be fun." Gastly thought looking at his new family.

Back in Saffron City

"Time for the rematch." Ash said as he, Misty and Brock were standing in front of the gym. Ash had spent the trip back to Saffron getting Gastly ready for his battle. The group entered the gym and was now standing in front of Sabrina.

"I see you have come back to taste defeat again." Sabrina said with the same doll in her lap.

"No not this time." Ash said. "I'm here to beat you and get that Marsh Badge." Ash said with determination in his eyes.

"We shall see. Go Kadabra." The doll said as the psychic pokemon appeared on the field of battle.

"Go Gastly!" Ash said as the ghost pokemon appeared from his pokeball. "A ghost type? I never thought you had the skills to catch one." Sabrina said.

"People always underestimate me because I'm a rookie." Ash said as Gastly disappeared where no one could see him. "Gastly use Night Shade." Ash said as blast of black beams shot out of nowhere and hit Kadabra.

"Kadabra use psybeam." The doll told the psychic pokemon, which shot its attack into a seemingly random spot and hit Gastly.

"Gastly are you ok?" Ash asked. Gastly nodded back at Ash. "Alright use Hypnosis." Ash said as two rings of energy raced toward the psychic pokemon.

"Dodge with Teleport then use psywave." The doll said as Kadabra teleported behind Gastly and hit it again with Psychic energy.

"Gastly!" Ash said with worry. "Can you continue?" Gastly nodded.

"Ha. That pokemon will never be able to defeat my Kadabra. Soon you will lose and there will be no escape from being my newest toy." The doll in Sabrina's lap said as she started to giggle which creeped Ash out again.

Gastly got a serious and determined look on his face and started glowing. Gastly's body grew into a purple mass and gained two hands. "Wow Gastly evolved" Ash said as he pointed Dexter at his new pokemon.

Haunter, the gas pokemon and the evolved form of Gastly. By licking, it saps the victim's life. It causes shaking that won't stop until the victim's demise.

Gender: Male Ability: Levitate

Attacks: Lick, Night Shade, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Shadow Punch, Confuse Ray, Spite

"Wow that's dark." Ash said as Haunter started cackling. "Are you ready Haunter?" Ash said, which Haunter responded with a thumbs up. "Alright start with Shadow Punch." Ash said which Haunter sent a fist of shadow at Kadabra, which hit its mark and sent the psychic pokemon rolling back. "Now use Hypnosis." Ash said as Haunter disappeared and reappeared in front of Kadabra, grabbing the psychic pokemon and hit it with two circles from around his eyes.

"Kadabra wake up." Sabrina said abandoning the doll, honestly worried about her pokemon.

"Now finish it with Dream Eater." Ash commanded which Haunter got close to Kadabra and started pulling some white cottony material from Kadabra's head and ate it. By the time the attack was finished so was Kadabra. "Yes I won!" Ash said hopping up and down.

"Congratulations young man" said Sabrina's father who teleported in after the battle was done with a woman who Ash assumed was Sabrina's mother.

"Thanks now how is what!?" There on the other side of the field was a laughing Sabrina with Haunter doing funny faces at her. "Huh she has a pretty laugh." Ash said. After the laughing fit, Sabrina went over to Ash with Haunter following behind her.

"Thank you Ash. Without you or Haunter who knows how long I would be like that." Sabrina said. "As gym leader I here by give you the official badge of the Saffron City gym, the Marsh Badge." Sabrina said holding out the golden circular badge.

"Thank you Sabrina. Now's it time to take the picture." Ash said as he held the badge. "Picture?" Sabrina asked curiously.

"Yeah it's something I do at every gym I win a badge at. I take a picture with the pokemon I used to win the badge." Ash said.

"Mind if I get in the picture." Sabrina asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Sure why not." Ash said as he walked out of the gym with Sabrina in toe.

Path Leading Away From Saffron City

It was an hour later and the group was on the road to Celadon City. Ash had a huge smile on his face and was staring off in the distance. Misty had a very angry look on her face and Brock looked depressed.

"I can't believe she did that." Misty said thinking about the event that happened just an hour ago.

"What do you expect he left Haunter with her so she could keep laughing." Brock said, as he looked depressed.

Ash on the other hand was in a different mind set. Before the picture, Ash gave Haunter to Sabrina to keep her in a good mood and they traded numbers with each other so Ash could contact Sabrina and call Haunter back to his team when he wanted. When they took the picture, something unexpected happened. Ash looked at the picture on his pokedex. In the background was Haunter giving a victory sign with Ash's hand holding the Marsh Badge out front. However the attention grabbing part of the picture was Ash and Sabrina lip locked and her father in the background glaring at Ash with his wife holding him back. Ash had only one thought on his mind. 'Got to go to Saffron more often.'

Ash's Team

Pikachu, Spearow, Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Butterfree

At Oak's Lab: Pidgeotto, Krabby, Gyarados, Sandslash(shiny)

In Training: Haunter-Saffron City Gym

Misty's Team

Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen, Tentacool, Horsea

Brock's Team

Geodude, Onix, Zubat

Trainer Card

Owner: Ash Ketchum

ID: 702938574

Hometown: Pallet Town

Birthday: May 22

Age: 11 Height: 5'0 Weight: 117 lbs

Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Status: Rookie

Badges: 4 Pokemon: 11 Ranking: N/A

**Well that's chapter 4. Hope everyone enjoyed it and like what I did with Ash and his pokemon. Now onto finishing papers, doing presentations and getting ready for finals. Damn so much to do so little time. Also this story only has about two more chapters that have to be proofread and edited before I catch up with where I stopped with it years ago. Well anyway have a great week. Peace!**


End file.
